


Lockdown

by Thesilentone



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Psychological Torture, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a typical day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> My name's holly, however my pen name here is 'thesilentone'.
> 
> I have been reading other fanfictions base on the finder series and decided to take a shot myself.  
> I'm only posting up one chapter now to see if it catches anybodys interest, however that won't deter me as i know where this is going and how long it'll take to get there. So this story will have an ending all the same. 
> 
> So for now, please enjoy and Thank-you for your time. 
> 
> :)

Lockdown 

Full disclaimer applies.  
I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

 

It was a typical day. 

You know, sections of the local yakuza reminded to remember nicely on occasion and more often than not, violently, to know their place. 

Imports of the legal and not so legal goods to be checked and handled, and if the situation calls for it, to be returned with a demand as to why his contraband isn't in the condition it's supposed to be in. And then a refund ten times more than the sold price. 

And then the most important part of his day. 

An actual conversation with a certain photographer. 

Despite the fact that both of them are polar opposites, asami truly did admire the young man, and he wasn't just referring to his submission in the bedroom either. 

There has always been a stalemate between the pair. Everything was always compromised, on both sides, but they finally acknowledge that neither were going to stop their respective careers, so they admitted begrudgingly that both had to give way to the other. 

And so they did. They were now officially together for the past six months. It was a clean slate, for both of them. 

“Akihito. Is this all of the documents that needed signing?”

Looking through asami's window to an impressive view of the city, akihito through the reflection of asami on the glass surface nodded, then turned around, walked around the mahogany desk and plopped himself ungraciously on asami's lap  
With arms around his waist, akihito looped his own around his neck and spoke to him softly. 

“Yep. Thanks again. I know it's not in your remit but i figured that you would know more about this than me”.

Smirking, as usual, asami leaned in and akihito met him halfway and just as their lips were about to meet…… 

“Asami sama. You're six o'clock appointment has arrived.”

His bloody intercom went off, following directly after by his secretary. 

Groaning at being interrupted, akihito ghosted his lips over asami's quickly and with a very cheery 'Later', he was gone, leaving behind a happy but a very unsatisfied asami. 

Letting Kirishima bring in his appointment, asami activated his CCTV screen and watched akihito leave. 

“Asami san. It's an honour to be acquainted with you.”

Nodding in agreement, asami was just about to get down to business when a swill alarm rung through the entire building and soon after, three inch steel shutters enclosed his windows and doors.  
Looking at his monitor still erected out on his desk, asami's eyes darkened when he saw ten men in complete SWAT style clothing in sion's main lobby. 

Activating his intercom, asami contacted his two most competent men, completely forgetting his appointments stuttering and panicked stricken words. 

“Kirishima, Souh. Meet me in my office.  
Someone has just dared to face me on my own turf.”

With a affirmative coming through, asami stood up straight again and brought his attention back to his monitor. 

‘Hopefully, akihito has exited before the lockdown happened.’

Was asami's last thought as his men entered. 

For lockdown means only one thing. 

No one is leaving until those with the balls to hit him where he stands is made accountable for their actions. 

But it's like we said. 

It's a typical day. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all begins now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 
> 
> Thanks so, so much for all the comments on this already... Wow!! You guys are awesome. 
> 
> A few things i should point out, I'm aware of my pacing issues so if any of the chapters feel rushed, i do apologise for it. If anything else is wrong, please feel free to let me know, i already had a rather negative feedback on the first one already.... But it will not deter me, nor will i be making a fuss and out of spite, delete this and forget all about it. 
> 
> If you comment on any of the following chapters, i will personally get back to each and every one of them. 
> 
> Thank-you for taking a look at this and here is two more chapters. 
> 
> I work on the principle of two chapters a day so the interval of waiting isn't long, if there are any delays, i'll let you all know!!!
> 
> :)

Lockdown part 2

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'Finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

'What the hell?!’

That thought was running through akihito's brain as he made his way out of the elevator. He had pushed in the floor number and then suddenly, the damn thing decided that it didn't want to work anymore. Checking to see if someone had indeed activated the emergency brakes, akihito was surprised to see that firstly they were, but more alarmingly, the brakes were enforced by an outside source. 

Someone other than sion's employees had literally stopped all fifteen elevators.

And so, with all the skills of a spider monkey coupled with his experience of his employment as a crime photographer, akihito managed to pry the doors open just enough to get through and escaped before he was dissected. 

Mind made up, this reeked of asami's 'side business’. Well, if someone truly wanted to take on THE most powerful man, with the exception of the government that is, of tokyo, akihito is going to make it extremely difficult for them. 

With a quick scan of the floor plans, noting he's ten floors above the main lobby, akihito began running down the fire escape stairs. 

The chase is on. 

 

This was insane. It's as simple as that. 

Asami, joined by Kirishima and Souh, were going over the last five minutes prior to sion being submerged in a lockdown. These guys weren't random street thugs hoping to get an extra payday for their next hit. 

No, these guys were military level trained, every move was calculated, there was no flaws whatsoever. 

They had hacked into his CCTV feed, backlogged the system so it is playing yesterday's footage on the exact time stamp that they're on now. 

These guys were professionals, in every sense of the word. 

“Asami sama. I've got hold of the security desk but just barely. They jammed all of the outlines for the desk phones. Also, there appears to be a satellite jammer emitting waves of the same frequency. Sir? Our mobile phones are useless until we get rid of the device.”

Grimacing at his secretary's report, asami turned his attention back to the man still in his office, good news, he finally stopped hyperventilating. Bad news - he's demanding an explanation, an explanation asami is unwilling to give.

Aside from the fact that he himself doesn't even though who's behind this… Yet. 

But he will, and when he does? Well, they better believe in a higher power to protect them. 

“Sir. The security has confirmed that all of the employee's working today are all present and accounted for. And also..”

Seeing that his secretary had stopped, asami merely raised one of his eyebrows and Kirishima immediately finished his line. Knowing very well that his boss and friend will not like this one bit. 

“Takaba sama has yet to exit the building. His pass hasn't been scanned through the system.”

Eyes darkened even more than possible. 

Great. So situation rep.

His building has been overtaken by unknown assailants, both in identify and in numbers and to make the situation even worse, his lover was nowhere to be seen. This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

“Kirishima, monitor the scanners, any alerts of the ID'S being used, for any reason, i want to know immediately. I do not like to be kept in the dark.”

Nodding in understanding, Kirishima brought out his laptop and plugged into the mainframe, hopefully he won't be discovered or that the scanners themselves weren't under surveillance also. But he'll worry about that when he has no choice but too. Reluctantly admitted it, both he and souh have a soft spot for Takaba, they just hope that they'll find him before the enemy does. 

With that as his driving force, kirishima forbade caution and dove straight into the network and began his search for the culprits, what they're looking for, their objectives and that wayward young man of theirs. 

 

There were easier ways to get to the main lobby, however, if this coup, i guess you could call it that, was because of asami and the dark part of his business? Secrecy was his greatest weapon right now. 

So that just left akihito with the option he was doing at this precise moment - climbing through the ventilation ducts. 

Now don't get the wrong idea, akihito had no problem getting his hands dirty, hell, that's his job. However, crawling through dust ridden tunnels in the hope that he'll remain undetected against the intruders was a big risk, a risk he wasn't sure he should be taking. But what else can he do? He doesn't know whether or not asami is aware of the situation, even if he was, he couldn't get hold of him, they jammed their cells, he knew this because this building always had excellent reception. Running out of options, akihito carried on quickly but quietly towards the one of seven control rooms to try and get a vague idea of what exactly is happening here. 

 

“Asami?!? What is the meaning of this?! I demand for an explanation. Now!!”

Apparently, ignoring the man who nearly gave himself a panic attack wasn't a very smart move. And said man clearly wasn't impressed and was not above letting his attitude of being ignored shown. 

The ironic thing about this man? He's a businessman himself, and a successful one at that, he should be used to stress. 

Evidently not. 

Asami was at his wits end with the little temper tantrums his guest was displaying, so he gave him what he wanted, an explanation. 

Dragging the man and the chair he was occupying towards his desk and consequently, between his legs, asami leant in dangerously close, and with suppressed anger, because he's a professional after all, spoke with eerily politeness. 

“Sir, my apologies. It appears as if some undesirables have invaded my building. I imagine by their gear and equipment that they plan on executing either myself or my employees. Now, while i do appreciate your concerns, keep in mind that as of this moment you are in the safest part of the building. However, i have my people and aperson who i hold very dear to me down there to try and help. So please? Stay seated and shut up so i can think of a way to handle this situation where everyone comes out unscathed.” And with a jolt to the man's chair, asami stood up to, his very presence emanating power, stood up and checked on Kirishima's progress. 

 

It took a while, but akihito finally reached one of the control rooms stationed around the building. 

Odd. 

There was no guard standing by, there wasn't any hustle and bustle inside either, swallowing the anxiety and bad feelings that was churning inside his stomach, akihito gingerly pushed open the door and immediately he froze. 

Two of the main system operators were dead, a single gunshot wound to their heads. Judging by the blood splatter on the Screens, neither saw it coming, coupled with the fact that the blood hasn't clotted yet, it happened not to long ago. Akihito immediately knew. 

These guys weren't playing safe. 

Anyone who gets in their way will end up dead. 

Now he just needed to find out what they actually want, you don't break in a building, kill the security, the building's power or jam the only means of communication without a purpose.   
This alone cost a lot of money, so, the reward must be greater than the cost of this. 

That alone caused more panic to hit akihito. 

Sion in itself is a multi million corporation. You can't do something this extreme without the bad press that'll follow, after all, everyone knows who asami is in the business world. 

 

But who knows what they'll actually will do with a well known establishment?

Now that? That's a terrifying thought 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now is not the time for being reckless.   
> Take your time, think before you act. It helps everybody in the long haul.

Lockdown part 3

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

 

Akihito was used to fear and death. He wasn't naive to think that in this day and age that everybody would get along and be nice and dandy with the other inhabitants of this planet. Still, he it did pain him to see life, regardless of that person's behaviour to be snuffed out so easily without a care in the world. 

With gentleness that you would expect from a new mum holding a newborn child, akihito pulled the deceased men to the ground and covered their bodies with their coats. Taking their IDs so that there families can be informed of their deaths, akihito gave a quick but meaningful prayer to them before setting off. 

The fact that they are dead means that they will be aware of any operations working through that station and so, akihito needs to find another way to figure out who is behind this. 

He just hopes that he won't end up getting killed in the process. 

“Sir. The security has been stationed discreetly around the building. What are your orders?” Souh was a smart man. Most would assume because of his appearance he was a 'action first, questions later’ kind of fellow, but truthfully? He analysed the situation before he jumped in, regardless of the circumstances he's in. 

He knew that any attempt to try and handle the insurgents would result in heated battles and unnecessary loss of life, it's better to take a 'wait and see’ approach. 

“Very good. For now, get the men to observe only. The men wear suits so they would be mistaken as mere employees but i'm not taking any chances. Also, get them to keep a discreet lookout for takaba too.”

Nodding in understanding, Souh, via the closed circuit comlinks they used gave the men new orders. Once he finished, Souh stood with beside Kirishima and offered any assistance he may need. 

It's safe to say, it's going to be a very, very long day indeed. 

 

'Damn. Asami really needs to re-evaluate his thinking that bigger is better!!’

That was akihito's internal ranting regarding his predicament he's currently in. It wasn't an understatement that the sion's main building was friggin huge.   
It was more closer to a maze than a business office, i mean REALLY? Who needs so much space?!

Akihito, at breakneck speed had reached the third floor and when he felt something sticky on his hands he looked down and immediately remembered that he was running around covered in those poor fellow's blood. Seeing a washroom, akihito entered and tried in vain to remove as much blood as can off his clothes, the last thing he needs is for people to think he committed murder. 

Throwing away his shirt which was ruined beyond repair, akihito left the bathroom and headed back when he heard a quickmarch approaching around the corner, there's no way he can duck back in the room, they would hear the door open. 

And immediately as he saw a machine gun nozzle poking around the corner, akihito only managed one line of thought before he was rammed into the opposite wall. 

“Shit”.

This was weird. Akihito was sat down on the ground seiza style. But what's really strange was that no-one was tied or subdued in any way. Their hands and feet were free to move in anyway possible, also they were sitting in groups of four. This wasn't a standard hostage situation. Not in the slightest bit. 

Apparently, he wasn't the only person to think that, however, he wasn't dumb enough to voice it out loud. 

“Do you know who's building this is?! You can't lay a finger on us!! That's why you haven't tied us up, isn't it?!”

Laughing softly through his balaclava, one of the insurgents wordlessly brought forward his assault rifle and pistol whipped the man where he sat, that caused two events to happen at once. 

Firstly, the women around them were screaming in horror at the amount of blood escaping the poor fools head.   
And secondly, the assailant fired a shot into the ceiling which everyone stiffened to. 

Barking loud, the man's attacker spoke up. 

“Now don't get the wrong impression that were above violence. The only reason that none of you are tied up is merely that each and everyone of you are expendable. You're not worth the effort to subdue. It's very simple, move? And you'll get a bullet to the head. Simple.”

'So, that's why. They have no fear of us escaping. Because we can't.’

He always, no matter what, always had hope that any situation he was in? He would find a way out of it. 

But right now? All akihito can do for the now, in what seems like in ages….

Was to wait and hope that asami would help him. Needless to say, akihito wasn't going to sit there and take it, but he also knew that this wasn't hospital territory, it's asami's. 

And all he could do was to make sure that he doesn't make asami's life right now any more difficult than it should be. 

'Well at least asami has a pair of eyes in here now’

And with that grim no nevertheless true statement, akihito sat and waited for the enemy's next move. 

That's all he can do at the moment.   
Sit, wait and then cease any opportunities he can. 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a chest game... Everyone has a role to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 
> 
> Thanks so, so much for all the support this has been given.   
> I've added another tag for this story in case you are all wondering. This story is taken a life of its own!!! But that's a good thing. Anyways, here's two more chapters for today.   
> :)

Lockdown part 4

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

 

Akihito just sat there and observed. 

He knew that despite the laidback demeanour their captives were radiating, each of them were ready for anything. 

But currently, none of them were making any escape plans or contingency plans either. They were just standing around and waiting. 

Waiting for what? Akihito doesn't know.   
But whatever it is, it can't be good. 

 

“Sir. One of the men had just done a preliminary sweep. The fifth level control room has been taken off limits. The operators were both killed, single gunshot wound to their heads. However, both were on the floor, with their coats covering their bodies and their IDs have been removed.”

Upon hearing souh's report, asami merely nodded in confirmation of hearing what was said until he heard the two last sentences. 

“Souh? Did you say that their bodies were covered?”

“Yes sir. There ID'S gone also. You think.. Takaba sama..?”

Smiling at souh's recognition, asami merely nodded and carried on watching the monitor and answered his personal guard.

“Only akihito would behave out of respect for those who died in the line of duty. He has their tags for confirmation of their deaths. If he was there, then that means that he would be covered in their blood. Kirishima? Search for activities from the control room to the ground floor. Check for akihito's route from there.”

“Yes sir.”

'Clever boy’. Was all asami could think of in regards to akihito's behaviour.   
But, the grim truth is that akihito is now aware of what these men are capable of. This time, akihito mustn't act recklessly, less he wants to share their fate. 

Before he could sink further into darker thoughts, kirishima alerted asami to new intel. 

“Asami sama. I've got the route of which Takaba sama took. Here's the feed. He left the control room approximately five minutes ago. He headed down towards the bathroom. Here, Takaba sama entered, he must've tried to remove the blood from his clothes. He summarised that it's a lot harder as he left his shirt behind. He…Sir…”

Seeing Kirishima stopping the footage, asami turned to him and was just about to speak up when Kirishima, with concern in his voice, spoke up. 

“Sir. They found him.”

Blanching, asami turned his attention back to the monitor and sure enough, the assailants shoved the young man into the wall and then dragged them away. 

“Have we got the feeds back yet?”  
“I'm getting them back one at a time to avoid raising suspicion.”  
“Try and get the main lobby camera back. They're not leaving yet, so they must be there. Kirishima? Find them.”

Without waiting for Kirishima to respond, asami turned his attention to the man still here. 

It was odd that the moment he had this appointment, the takedown of his building began. Stealthy, asami sent a text message to souh. 

Feeling his phone vibrate, Souh, with the same finesse as asami, opened the message up and read it. 

'Do a background check on yotoya.’

Glancing at his boss in confirmation, Souh stepped out with the premise of getting some water for the guest. 

That just left asami to examine the situation again, only this time? He had a valuable resource in akihito in the line of fire. 

'Akihito’.

 

“Excuse me. May i ask, do you work here?”  
“No i don't. I came here on a business trip. I'm sorry”  
“....I see.”

That was the only conversation akihito got from the lady to his left hand side.   
No one else had a boneheaded move such as the man who was recently pistol whipped earlier, it really wasn't worth the pain. 

“I know you. You're the photographer for the crime section of the 'star’ paper, right?”

Frowning at his captures words, akihito merely nodded in confirmation before the assailant fired a shot right beside his ear, causing it to bleed as the noise ruptured his eardrum. 

“That my friend, is a lesson. You really should be careful where you stick your nose.”

And with that, the assailant walked away as if nothing had occurred. 

“He's….That guy was telling the truth, wasn't he? Maybe, maybe there here because of you…”

Really, anyone would think of a conspiracy theory just because one person gets recognised. It's incredible, the stupidity of some people…. 

Slowly, a lady on his right came closer. With a smile on her face, she reached for her handkerchief and began cleaning his ear the best she could considering the circumstances. 

Nodding in thanks, akihito resumed glaring at the back of the assailants heads and waited for more surprises to come. 

“Asami sama.”, looking at his guard, asami nodded and took his phone from him. 

Reading at a dizzying rate, asami merely nodded in confirmation and handed it over to its owner. Turning back to yotoya, asami smirked at the man and spoke very smoothly to hide his anger he felt. 

“Yotoya san. How did you get into the export and import trade? We never really spoke of your rise to status as a leading authority on exporting.”

Smiling in gratitude for being recognised, yotoya took a tentative sip of his water and responded to his question. 

“It's been in the family for three generations asami sama. It's amazing to see various items pass through, never really knowing what'll come next. Don't you agree?”

Smiling without giving anything away, asami merely nodded and turned his attention back to Kirishima's progress of regaining back the CCTV feed. 

“Kirishima. How's it looking?”  
“Asami sama. I've got the hallway camera back. Give me ten more minutes please?”  
“That's fine. Pull up the footage please.”

Pulling the footage up, asami can make out the amount of men at the glass doors.   
Three. Three men just guarding. That's nothing, but it's the hardware they are carrying that is. Two assault rifles and two handguns, not to mention the grenades that are clearly are attached on their belts. 

These guys weren't playing nice in any sense of the word. 

“Hmm. They're prepared for war it seems. Keep an eye on those two.”  
“Sir.”

Smiling softly to reassure his guest, asami pulled out a cigarette and began smoking, if anything were to happen to akihito, he'll need to be calm, or a semblance of it.

Yotoya however, took this exact moment to say something really dumb. 

“Asami sama? You said that you had a dear person down there. May i ask of your relation to this individual? If it's not a problem, that is?”

Both Kirishima and Souh paled at those words, however, asami merely raised one of his eyebrows and answered his question, being mindful to not give anything away.

“A acquaintance of mine who i have known for a few years. We did work together awhile back and who i managed to re-establish contact with. Why the interest?”

“Oh no interest, merely curiosity asami sama.”

Nodding in understanding, asami took another drag when he noticed the guards on the monitor had shifted position. 

Something was about to happen. 

 

Inside the lobby, one of the assailants stood up on the main desk and bellowed for all to hear. 

“LISTEN UP. AS OF THIS MOMENT, YOU ARE NOW UNDER THE WATCH OF THE KAZUYA CLAN. WE HAVE NO CONDITIONS WE HAVE TO SHARE WITH YOU. WE WILL TAKE THIS PLACE, IF YOUR BOSS FAILS TO HAND OVER THE DEED OF SION, WE WILL KILL ONE HOSTAGE EVERY HOUR ON THE HOUR.”

 

'So. This is about asami after all…But that makes no sense. If they wanted the building, they could've already took it.. So why?...’ 

Was akihito's grim thought as the leader, he supposed, jumped back down and then immediately went behind the desk. Once there, the man reattached the phone line and signalled the CCTV feed to be reconnected. 

Akihito knew what that means.

They will contact asami now. 

Only this time, asami will know that these men don't bluff. 

Not in the slightest. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His role is a knight. His job is to protect his king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should of mentioned this sooner, but i do apologise if the chapters seem short, i try to fit in the amount i want to convey without adding more than necessary and breaking the rhythm of it.

Lockdown part 5 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

At the instant the leader of the so called kazuya clan declared their intentions and connected the phone line back, kirishima managed to get back to CCTV feed for the main lobby. 

“Asami sama. I've got the feedback of the reception area.”

Sure enough, plain as day, asami can see his employee's and akihito sitting down on the floor in groups of four. 

“How interesting, they're not bound.”

No sooner had asami spoke, his desk phone signalled an incoming call. Looking up at the monitor, he could see one of the intruders was making this call. 

“This is asami.”

“Ahh. So you're the infamous asami ryuichi. It's an honour to meet you.”

“I seem to be in a disadvantage here. You seem to know of me and yet, i know nothing about you.”

Laughing down the phone, asami frowned deeply whilst the other responded to his question. 

“It really doesn't matter who i am. Let's just say that i'm a member of the kazuya clan. I am here to retrieve something of value. A client of mine is interested in a certain document that you have. 

“If you're referring to the casino deeds, then i'm afraid that you're out of luck. It's hardly worth taking unless you have the other two parts.”

“You're missing the point. However, it doesn't really matter. Either way, some of loyal employees won't be making it out of here alive. I'll call you back in an hours time”. And with that, the leader hung up leaving behind a very pissed off and equally confused asami. 

'So asami knows now’.  
Akihito has seen hostage situations before. But this? This was strange in every sense of the word. 

Asides from shooting up the place and contacting asami, they haven't done anything else. And yet despite knowing what fact, akihito didn't feel at least the bit of comfort in that knowledge. 

Glancing sideways, akihito managed to get a better look at the guards positions outside. 

They've moved, to what purpose? Who knows but akihito has the distinct feeling he's about to find out. 

No sooner had he thought of that, the leader was standing right in front of him. 

“Now don't space out boy. You'll have the honour of choosing who will be the first to die here.”

Blanching at that, akihito barely managed to get his heart to stop wrenching before he answered. 

“No. No i won't!!!”

Smirking since he removed his balaclava, the leader merely turned his gun towards the man he hit earlier and shot him once in the head, killing him instantly. 

Tears were falling down his face but akihito remained defiant. 

“.....If you are going to kill someone. Then next time choose me!!!”

Laughing at akihito's attitude, the leader merely shrugged and turned away. 

Leaving everyone to realise that akihito holds all of their lives in his hands. 

And a young man who can't handle that kind of weight. 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the king, the enemy is the pawn.   
> So then, who's going to move next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this.   
> Here's two more chapters for today!!  
> :)

Lockdown part 6

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

Asami saw the whole thing happen.   
Though he couldn't hear from where he was, he saw the defiance on akihito's face and the next moment one of his employee's being shot dead. 

“So. That's going to be their strategy then.”  
“Asami sama?”

Seeing the slight confusion on Kirishima's face , asami merely tapped at the screen to akihito and explained. 

“He's not going to negotiate with me. He knows that he has no advantage over me. So, he's using him to decide who'll will die. It's the ultimate punishment anyone can place on the other. It will also break the psyche of those around him too.  
He's quite sadistic and smarter than i gave him credit for.”

Finally getting asami's train of thought, kirishima frowned deeply and carried on his work.

“That's a dirty trick.”  
“Maybe. Buts it's effective.”

Nodding in agreement, kirishima worked just a little bit harder to spare akihito from even more pain, and judging from the smile he saw on asami's face and the soft squeeze he received on his shoulder, kirishima knew that asami got his idea. 

'It's not fair. It's not.’  
That thought was running through akihito's head. No matter how many times he thinks it, his situation won't change, nor will it improve. 

“...Psst”  
Glancing at the man in front of him, akihito was about to question what he wanted but the fellow jumped in first. And his next lines really shook him to the core.   
“I'll give you twenty million yen if you spare my life”.

Akihito was completely horrified.   
This man was putting a price tag on his own life!! Well, that's not going to happen. 

“No. I won't be choosing any of you to die. I don't care how much money you throw in my way. It's still not happening!”

The man's eyes immediately hardened, but just as he was about to insult akihito, a shot rang out and the man collapsed in akihito's lap. He was dead. 

Looking absolutely horrified, akihito managed to look at the murderer and just as he was about to speak, the killer spoke up first.   
“Listen up. No one and I MEAN IT, no one is going to barter their fortunes for their lives!!”

And with that settled, the killer walked away, leaving akihito to gently remove the body of his lap and allowing more tears to fall. 

Letting them mix with the man's blood on his face. 

“Sir. Another man has been killed.”  
Asami was just about to get ready for his next conversation with yotoya when Kirishima informed him of another death. So far the total body is up to four, and it's only going to raise. 

“How is he faring?”  
“I don't know sir. The man's body landed in his lap.”

Nodding subtlety, asami turned to look at yotoya and wasn't surprised to see he was sweating profusely. 

'Good’.

“Yotoya san? How are you feeling?”

Smiling, albeit anxiously, yotoya pulled any reserves of courage he has and responded. 

“I'm a bit hungry to be honest. But aside from that, i'm well asami sama.”

“Asami sama. Would you like me to fetch some food for you and yotoya sama?”

Gawking at Souh, yotoya vehemently shook his head in a negative answer, which unknown to him, gave asami the final piece of the puzzle regarding the man. 

“It's not a problem yotoya san. Souh is capable of looking after himself”.  
“It's fine. I don't want the kazuya to harm him……”

And there it was. 

“Interesting. The feeds don't have audio. So then, how did you know of what they are calling themselves?”

'Crap’ was yotoya's thought. 

And crap indeed. 

He was barely keeping his head. Akihito was sure that he was on the verge of hysteria but he couldn't help it. Two people were killed in front of him and many more will follow suit if he has to play along with this twisted game of theirs. 

“Young man. Please don't blame yourself for any of this.”

Looking at the lady who helped him, akihito couldn't help but cry some more, he was just about to thank her for her kindness when the killer returned. 

“Well it's another hour. Who's next Mr reporter?”  
Before he could refuse, the unthinkable happened. 

“Enough. No more. You want another dead body? Then take me!!!”

“WHAT?? NO!!” but it was too late, the gun was drawn and the lady dropped. 

It was too much. 

Akihito screamed. And he screamed loudly. 

Asami was sitting on the corner of his desk when Kirishima shook his hand in urgency, turning around to see what the fuss was about, asami's blood ran cold at what he saw. 

Akihito was cradling his head in agony, his mouth was open in what appears to be a silent scream, however it could very well be emitting noise. 

Ok, no more Mr nice guy.

“Yotoya san. How do you know who these men are?”

Yotoya was about to make an attempt to move when Souh rounding on him, kicked out his legs and slammed his head into asami's desk. 

Bringing his head up, yotoya merely smirked and answered his question. 

“You think i'm afraid of you?! Those men are more terrifying than you! You stupid dick!!”

Souh was just about to teach yotoya how to show respect but asami beat him to it. 

“I'm a ‘stupid dick’. Is that right? Well then, you asked me earlier if i had a personal relation with someone who is now a hostage. I do. Make no mistake yotoya san, you will die like a dog here however, if any more harm comes to him,  
You will want death to claim you once i begin with your miserable, pathetic excuse for a life.”

Asami doesn't even need to shout or kick up a fuss, he's menacing enough as it is. And judging by the fluid escaping yotoya's trousers? He's gotten his point across. 

“Souh? Take him to the ensuite bathroom. I don't want my office to stink of his piss. And get rid of that chair also.”

Kicking the man of the chair, Souh didn't even need to touch yotoya, he moved all on his own. 

“Kirishima? Is there anyway for us to get in and end this?”

“No sir. However, we've managed to get the phones back.”

Nodding, asami made a call, a call Kirishima wasn't surprised he made, but considering the circumstances, he didn't think his boss would do it right now. 

“Asami. I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past two hours!! What the hell we had an agreement?!?”

“Feilong. What do you know of the kazuya clan?”

And with a string of expletives to make a sailor proud from Feilong? Asami instantly knew. 

If the the head baishe is that fearful of them?

What chance does asami have?

Well as the saying goes. 

'With friends like these, who needs enemies?’ 

Good job he and Feilong are friends. 

Well there's the other saying. 

'the enemy of my enemy is my friend’.

Swallowing his pride, asami asked Feilong for a favour he knew had more weight to it. 

“I need your help”.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have made their move.  
> Now you put into play your other knight.

Lockdown part 7

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

“Asami. You need to stay away from the kazuya. They are hell in every sense of the word.”

That was the first thing Feilong had said.  
No sarcastic comments, humourless exchanges or anything regarding akihito. 

Laughing bitterly, asami realised that this was a serious problem that they both knew couldn't be wasted on petty squabbling. 

“That's going to be a problem. There here in sion at this very moment.”

And with that, more expletives came through. Once Feilong had managed to somewhat, calm down a little, he spoke sternly. 

“The kazuya are a group of former members of crime cartels from various countries. The ones that went against their respective leaders and even acted above what was necessary. They have no loyalty, they have no fear because they have nothing to lose.  
They aren't afraid to get their hands dirty but they always get someone else to do it for them. Asami? It goes without saying that wherever the kazuya go, there is always a bloodbath and traumatised victims who witnessed said bloodbath. They don't care if they leave behind survivors, most are broken down to the point of committing suicide or being institutionalised.”

Now asami was deadly pissed. But still one thing still didn't make any sense…

“Can the kazuya be hired?”

“Yes however, they always betray their clients, Always. Asami? Where is akihito? If you can, get him away from your home. I'm staying at one of your hotels as per our arrangement. Have someone bring him here, i'll keep him safe.”

Frowning, asami merely looked on at the footage of a frightened, blood soaked akihito. In fact, he was so drawn in, he barely missed Feilong shouting through his phone. 

“ASAMI?!?”

“Liu”.

Hearing asami calling him by his first name, Feilong had a sinking feeling that something bad has happened…..He knew it, he would love to get back at asami. But not like this. He hates it when he's right…

“They have him. Don't they?”  
“Yes. There making him decide who will be killed next.”

“Asami? Is the back entrance to sion secure?”

Having heard what Feilong had said, kirishima nodded in confirmation.  
“It is. Why? You're not coming here.”  
“The hell i ain't asami!! You need me. I'll be there soon.”

And with that, asami merely threw his phone not too gently on his desk. A strong squeeze to his knee alerted asami to Kirishima, who merely smiled a sad smile and softly spoke. 

“I give you my word ryuichi. We will help and retrieve Takaba sama safely.”

Smiling in gratitude, asami squeezed the hand on his knee before looking at the stupid man who's reentered his office in a clean set of clothes. Upon looking at asami's darkened face, yotoya pulled away and sat down on the floor in silence. 

He had no right to ask him to understand what he did and why he did it. 

 

He needed to get away. Away from death, fear, choices, blood. All of it. 

Akihito felt cold. Maybe it was because of the amount of sweat he's perspired or maybe he was shivering due to the amount of blood he was covered in. 

And what's more, no one is given him the time of day. He didn't really care that he never fitted in with the rich or higher classed people who worked here, But now? He wanted at least wanted one of them to pay him some kind of attention, even if it was a fleeting moment of eye contact, that was enough. 

Right now, akihito just felt alone.  
And even worse, another hour is upon them, which meant he would have to choose who'll die next. 

 

Approximately fifteen minutes later, Feilong arrived, along with two of his men, he looked pissed. 

Wearing a black suit paired with a blood red tie, Feilong immediately stood in front of asami and gave him a piece of his mind. 

“So you decided that it was ‘bring a friend to work day?’ huh?. That was dumb. Oh and by the way, who's the fat guy on the floor?”

Smirking, asami tilted his head and answered. 

“Meet yotoya. He's the moron who hired the kazuya.”

Smiling menacingly at the man on the floor, Feilong merely nodded in greeting before seeing the bloody image of akihito on the monitor. 

“Akihito… Asami, have any idea how to solve this?”

Looking at Feilong, asami could clearly see how much worry he has for akihito and his current predicament. Although he couldn't really blame him, he himself is starting to feel for the young man. 

“No. They're guarding the lobby, took out my CCTV feeds and they're packing grenades also.”

“Kirishima? How is the current situation of the garage.?”

Seeing Feilong logic, kirishima typed in the camera codes and sure enough, the garage was clear.

“Asami. How many battle ready men have you got stationed here?”

Smiling in understanding, asami lit up another cigarette, inhaled a hit of nicotine and answered. 

“ Ten ready currently. And another fifteen as soon as we can establish a connection. The jammer is still emitting, we barely holding our phones now.”

“Very well. I have ten men here also. We'll combine our resources, form a plan and end this mess.”

Finally, allowing himself to feel a bit of hope, asami and Feilong put their two cents together and began formalising the ending for this. 

 

“Now then. Who's next?”  
Akihito was refusing to even acknowledge the man, that is, until he pistol whipped him straight into his side, and judging by the cracks he heard, it broke two of his ribs. 

Buckling in pain, akihito laid in a fetal position and glared at the man. 

“Man you've got spunk!! I like that!!”

Akihito didn't bother to react to his goading, instead of speaking, he turned to his side and feigned ignorance. 

“Asami sama. They hit Takaba sama.”

 

Hearing Kirishima's statement, both asami and Feilong re-round the footage and immediately both were prepared to enter the lobby and kill each and every one of them responsible. 

Now, now was the time to get answers from yotoya. 

This time, both him and Feilong will against him. 

This time, they won't be any pleasantries.  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All battles have a psychological element, seeing how the enemy works is only one part of winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> I'm being floored by the support this has governed as well as myself, I honestly can't thank each and every one of you enough.   
> Here's two more chapters.   
> :D

Lockdown part 8

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

“Now then yotoya. Why did you hire the kazuya”.

They were done being nice. 

The pair have already broken three of his fingers and now they were moving to the next two. 

“I. I didn't mean for it to escalate to this.”  
“What exactly were you planning to achieve hiring a bunch of honourless thugs?” 

'Ah, so there's the sarcastic Feilong then’  
Soon after thinking that, asami turned to look at kirishima and his progress. 

“How are you doing?”  
“Sir. I've gained access to all of our cameras. But there is still the issue of the other control rooms.”  
“Agreed. We need to hit them simultaneously. Souh, i'm putting you in charge of the counter strike”

Nodding in understanding, Souh and two of Feilong's men prepared themselves for a clean up of rats. 

“Asami. What about the lobby?”

Nodding, asami merely raised one of his eyebrows at yotoya and prepared for another round of beatings before he spoke up in a raspy voice. 

“It.. Was.. I… was… given a… choice… my head…. Or… my wife's…child… I…. Chose… her…. Son…”

Seeing the desperation in his eyes, he grabbed yotoya slammed his head into his desk from there he showed him akihito and silently growled into his ear. 

“You see that man drenched in blood? The kazuya are forcing him to decide who'll will die next. He will refuse each time, but the kazuya don't care. They kill regardless if he chooses or not. They will do the same to you and your stepson. I could've of helped you if you were straight with me from the very beginning. If anything happens to him from here on out? The kazuya will be the last of your worries”.

And with that, asami knocked the man stone cold ginger. 

“Kirishima. What's the status of the men in the lobby?”  
“Asami sama. Our men are in position.”

Nodding in understanding, asami turned to Feilong and he immediately nodded in confirmation. 

And just as they were making their way out, Feilong softly spoke up. 

“They have picked the wrong person to toy with. 

“Indeed they have”.

 

Akihito knew something was about to go down the moment he was placed as the leaders shield. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. 

He knew that was wrong, knew that he should be glad that asami finally got off his ass and decided to help, but now?   
He felt broken. 

More broken than what he endured during Hong-Kong. 

The glass doors opened with a swish and the leader looked up at asami's darkened face and the foreigner with him.

However, he wasn't dumb, he knew who the pretty man was. 

“Liu Feilong. Here in Tokyo. You're a long way from home aren't you?”

Smiling darkly, Feilong responded in kind.   
“The same could be said of you. You're supposed to be in the sewer, where rats are supposed to be. It's either that or the trashcan.”

Smiling in comprehension, the leader dug his elbow into akihito's broken ribs which caused him to whimper. 

That was the second dumbest thing to do. 

“Ryuichi Asami. You have my interest up there with you.”

“You mean yotoya? I'm afraid he's incapacitated at the moment.”

Smiling cruely, the leader took out his hand gun, leveled it to akihito's neck and fired. 

“Now then. Asami sama. It'll probably be ten minutes before this boy dies. That gives you the time to bring yotoya down here.”

Asami was deadly pissed. Akihito was looking at him, eyes bloodshot, tears falling down his face and was trying to get pressure on his neck wound. 

Beside him, kirishima and the newly arrived Souh stood in equal horror and anger by what had happened to their newest charge. 

However, it was Feilong who spoke up first. 

“YOU BASTARDS!! YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING IF YOU BELIEVE THAT WE ADHERE TO YOUR DEMANDS!!”

Stopping when he felt a hand gently on his lower back, Feilong immediately turned to asami and he understood. 

“Very well. Souh. Bring the rat here.”

Nodding, Souh ran as if his life depended on it, well actually, it was akihito's that did. 

Once he returned, asami leaded the exchange. 

However, as soon as yotoya was within a hair's breath away, the leader put a bullet to his forehead, washing asami with his blood the leader ran with akihito in tow. 

As soon as he was clear from them, he threw akihito to them, asami was barely able to catch akihito. 

“AKIHITO?!!”

Both Kirishima, Souh and Feilong's men went after the rest of the kazuya clan whilst asami called for the ambulance. 

Three minutes later, it arrived, with bandages to try and stop the blood flow, asami and Feilong entered the ride and the vehicle speeded off. 

They had akihito back. 

But the damage was done. 

It as Feilong had told him. 

The kazuya don't care if they leave behind survivors. 

They will be broken to the point of being unfixable 

Well, this was one antique that they would never be able to break. 

And asami was sure to guarantee that. 

No matter how much it cost, nor how much time it takes, after all.   
A priceless item could never be replaced. 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Lockdown part 9

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

“Wake up Mr reporter. We're not done yet”.

Akihito woke up with a jolt, he immediately felt his neck and he fell back down when he realised that there was no bullet hole in place, but that action caused his broken ribs to scream at him for being reckless. 

Looking up, he knew he must've passed out. 

He just wished it was real, even being shot was worth the relief of being rescued once again by asami. He wanted to dream again. Anything to escape this nightmare.   
But, he knew that sleep won't reclaim him again. 

 

“Asami sama. Takaba sama isn't faring well.”

Frowning in worry, asami turned his attention back to the monitor and wished more than anything to help his lover, but at the present moment, he couldn't even get to his own reception without being undetected or fired upon. 

“Asami. You know that we'll get him back. You believe that, Right?”

Frowning at Feilong, asami could only nod in agreement before he returned back to watching the kazuya and their latest trick to break akihito. 

Smirking at that, asami realised something. 

Akihito had survived both him and Feilong's attempt to subdue his spirit, even getting in their crosshairs didn't get to him. 

Yes, akihito would never bend to them.   
He just hoped he will hold out til he gets there. 

“Yotoya san. How did you come across the kazuya clan?”

Paling, yotoya knew that this was it, he either lied and dies where he sits or tell the man the truth and hoped he escapes relatively unscathed. 

“By accident. The leader down there? His name is rou. I stumbled across his men at my latest deals with the travel department regarding my application for an extra time to run the shipping lines. Rou was in the next room and just as we were conducting the final piece of the deal, we heard gunfire. He had killed the night guard.”

At that, Feilong intervened. 

“So? There killers . I don't see what you have to do with it.”

“It's not me. It's what i have access to.”

At that, asami paled and reached the same conclusion that Feilong simultaneously reached as well. 

“You have access to the ground control of the national trains, aeroplanes and shipping lanes. You are one of the coordinators that govern internal and external transport and removals. What does it have to do with me?”

“You have influence with the upper echelons of the government. You have connections to influentials who can help rou. Such as clearing any red flags to allow traffic in and out. If you catch my drift.”

“This is about a person in custody, isn't it?”

“Yes. However, everyone knows that you wouldn't bend over to anyone. He had to get your attention. What better way than to hit your most treasured belongings that represents you and your life. 

“Takaba and sion.”

Nodding sadly to Feilong, yotoya took this time to allow that revelation to sink in.

He knew now, this was all a game, all of it. And unfortunately, akihito was put right in the firing line again. 

But something was wrong here. 

“How did rou know of Takaba? No one else does. So how?”

“You're CCTV feeds. They scheduled blackouts around the city to relieve the pressure of the power stations. He is a skilled hacker, he most likely found old messages from the two of you and this led to where we are now.”

And with that, asami turned to Feilong and he immediately nodded in agreement.   
This is going to be a lot worse than they had anticipated, but the pair will end this today. 

They just hoped that there wasn't any other surprises along the way. 

“We allowed you to rest your eyes but now you need to choose who's next”.

He had enough. He wanted this over and done with. But still, although he felt that way,akihito would never bend to them and he was still capable of telling them so. 

“Go to hell. I'm not going to choose. I never did and i never will.”

Smirking, the leader decided to up the anti. He removed his balaclava and spoke softly to him. 

“The name is rou. I don't care about you, your feelings or your opinions on the sanctity of life. If you don't choose, i'll do it for you”

Glaring at rou, akihito merely looked the other way and the sound of a gun being fired, the next victim fell and his or her blood over his clenched fist on his lap was his answer. 

It was too much. 

Upstairs however in asami's office, the men looked on in various levels of anger, disgust and worry for akihito and asami's remaining employees down there. 

“Souh. What's your status?”  
“Sir. We have successfully regained the control rooms.”  
“Good”

Turning to Feilong, asami was just about to speak up when Feilong interrupted. 

“I'm going with you asami. I owe akihito a debt that can't be paid for with money. You know that.”

Smiling in understanding and gratitude, the men prepared themselves for a clean tidy up of the kazuya clan. When both were ready, kirishima nodded in confirmation and with a guard standing by to protect yotoya, the men moved out. 

As soon as the body was dumped unceremoniously in the corner along with the others, akihito was dragged to the swivel chair behind the reception desk, with zip ties, akihito was cuffed by the wrists and ankles. Once rou was done, akihito glared at him and whispered. 

“Why. Why are you doing this? What are you really after here? Asami would never hand anything over to you, our lives aren't worth it in comparison to sion.”

Smiling knowingly, rou brought his gun to his face and spoke.

“Maybe. But, everyone has an achilles heel, even the powerful asami ryuichi does. And you Mr reporter, are his. Ahh, perfect timing.”

Sure enough, asami, Feilong and a small army had entered. Rou merely wheeled akihito to his front. Placing the barrel of his gun to akihito's stomach with the other gripping his shoulder in a vice, rou welcomed them in, as if the building wasn't asami's in the first place. 

“Asami. How are you? And whose the foreigner? Does he understand Japanese?”

Smiling darkly, Feilong answered his question. 

“Not only do i understand it, i speak very fluently in it also. The name's Feilong.”  
"Ah. The leader of baishe. You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

Hazel, clouded eyes lifted up, and sure enough, akihito can see Feilong standing there. 

Kirishima immediately withdrew his gun, along with Souh, both aimed at rou's head. 

Asami never took his eyes of akihito, by the way he was hunched over, asami can see that akihito has been beaten, probably suffering a couple broken ribs. Looking up with malice in his eyes, asami addressed rou. 

“I'm here. I know what you want, however you're not going to get it”.

He was about to step forward with their army behind him when a shot rang out and immediately he knew. 

He didn't need to see realisation on akihito's face.

He didn't need to see pain etched on his face.

He didn't have to look at the puddle around the chair to know what had happened. 

“Now then. I'm leaving now. Me and my remaining men will be heading back. You have two choices.   
Stay and try to save your bedwarmer, or come after me and lose a good lay.”

And with that, the grenades were activated in a total kamikaze run. 

All that was left was dust, rubble and blood. 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His empire has been laid to siege...   
> But he isn't out yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i'm back!!!
> 
> Here are two more chapters for today.   
> Thanks for your comments and support this has gained 
> 
> :)

Lockdown part 10 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

 

The dust was everywhere. There wasn't a breath of fresh air to be found.   
He could distinctly feel and hear the sprinklers going off, courtesy of the grenades. This was insane. In this day and age, who employs kamikaze tactics in crime cartels?

Asami could feel blood running down his face, he must have a deep cut to his forehead judging by the red liquid nearing the edge of his left eyeball. He could also feel a metal pipe pressing against his leg, weighed down by bricks and ceiling tiles. Asami strained his ears when he heard a groan near his current location, but first things first, he needed to find akihito. 

 

He only had to look straight ahead to see him. 

Akihito was still in the chair, only this time, it was lying on its side. The gunshot wound was congealing, but not fast enough, it certainly wasn't helping that he had a long, deep gash on his left thigh either. 

He knew that the groan wasn't from akihito, turning around slowly, asami was barely searching when he saw Feilong inches away from him. 

Hand outstretched, asami was able to stroke back his ridiculously long hair away from his face and softly spoke to him. 

“Liu.Liu!!”

Slowly, Feilong opened his eyes and grabbed hold of the hand on his head, with careful movements as to not disturb the weight on them, Feilong whispered. 

“Are you alright?”  
“I think my leg is broken as well as a gash to my head. Are you alright?”  
“No. Not really. Do you have any idea how long it will take to clean my hair?”

Laughing softly at Feilong's diva behaviour, asami squeezed his hand and turned to see akihito. 

“Akihito's in front of me. We need to get him away from here. He needs immediate medical care.”

Nodding subtlety, Feilong immediately tried to remove the weight on his waist but immediately stopped as the pair heard creaking, which meant an aftershock was on its way. Both, to the best of their abilities rode out the incoming dust and debris that flowed over them. Once the shock subsided, both asami and Feilong coughed before they regained their conversation. 

 

“Asami. Where are your men?”  
“Good question”.

Reaching out to his ear piece, asami radioed in. 

“Kei, kazumi. Respond.”

A groan and a grunt was his initial response before a voice broke through. 

“Ryuichi. We're here, however, kazumi is in a bad way, he has a rod impaled in his upper thigh. How are you, Feilong sama and takaba sama?”

Smiling in relief, asami filled in the details. 

“We've have seen better days. I'm going to call in the emergency crew, if the building blowing up wasn't a big enough hint. Bare with me Kei, i'll get you out.”

 

It took four painstakingly hours before they were all freed from the rubble and steel that made sion. 

It was close to ten in the evening by the time they arrived at the hospital.

 

Asami was informed by a nurse who was prepping his leg to be plastered and applying butterfly stitching to his forehead that there were no survivors in the lobby and that yotoya san was in protective custody with two of his and Feilong's men. 

Giving his thanks which in turn caused the poor nurse to blush, asami was about to polity inform her that he was spoken for when Kirishima appeared. 

Making her leave, the nurse bowed really low so that asami could take note of her cleavage that was on show due to the top three buttons being undone before heading to get his physician who was alerted of the crisis. 

“You never fail to seduce anyone regardless of the circumstances, asami sama.” was Kirishima's amused statement which caused asami to snort before beckoning him over. 

Walking closer to asami, kirishima was surprised when asami enveloped him into a warm hug which he easily reciprocated without delay. Softly, kirishima murmured in his ear. 

“Ryuichi. I'm relieved to have you still with us.”

Smiling, asami pulled back, cupped his face and responded in kind. 

“As am i, Kei. Any news on kazumi and akihito?”

Placing his hands on top of asami's, kirishima squeezed them before removing them away from his face. Still holding his hands in his own, kirishima gave asami the rundown. 

“Kazumi is still in theater, he has lost a lot of blood but they are hopeful that he'll pull through. Takaba sama isn't faring well. He's being looked after in the ICU.  
Asami sama? He coded twice in surgery. He's going to be in for a long recovery.”

Nodding in understanding, Kirishima was about to ask if he needed anything when Feilong interrupted the pair. 

“Asami. You decent in there?”

Snorting, asami gave him permission to come in. As soon as he pulled the curtain back, entered the cubicle and closed the curtain behind him, Feilong immediately went to asami and hugged him with all of the strength he could muster, which wasn't much seeing as his wrist was broken. 

Slightly puzzled but nonetheless touched by his concern, asami pulled him away, cupped his face and softly spoke to him. 

“I'm fine Liu. A little banged up but still here.”

Smiling softly at his reassuring words, Feilong turned to Kirishima and offered him the same treatment which completely floored him but he took it without fuss. 

Pulling away, Feilong frowned deeply and spoke to asami. 

“Akihito. I take it that you're aware of his condition?”  
“I am. I'm going to end the kazuya clan once i'm healed enough to do so. I'll need your help, if you can that is?”  
“It goes without saying asami.”

Nodding in agreement, the trio were interrupted by his doctor who took care of both asami's leg and Feilong's wrist. 

It was three hours later when they were given permission to see akihito. 

He looked more fragile then when he was in the lobby with rou. Asami's doctor took this moment to softly explain the situation regarding akihito. 

“Takaba has two broken ribs which in turn caused his lung to be punctured. The bullet had nicked one of the main veins that supplies blood to his liver. He arrested twice on the table but we managed to resuscitate him with little to no trouble. For now though, he'll remain here for observation. I'm aware of the circumstances surrounding this, he will need to speak to someone.”

And with that, the doctor bowed and gave them semblance of privacy. 

Receiving a text message, kirishima excused himself briefly, leaving behind two very powerful Lords who were equally pained. Sending out a prayer for akihito, kirishima read over the Intel gathered and made his way over to souh. 

“Asami. I need to speak with my men. I'll be back later on today.”

Smiling softly in gratitude, asami bade him goodbye and ordered him to rest also before he wheeled himself closer to akihito's bedside. 

Taking his hand in his own, asami whispered to the unconscious young man. 

“I'm sorry i didn't get to you in time. You'll probably never know how much i'm grateful for you surviving, nor will you be able to handle how proud of you i am when you never broke. Wake up for me akihito. I need to see the spark that only you have.”

Sealing that declaration with a lingering kiss to akihito's palm, then the top of his hand, asami merely waited and watched.

Akihito was like a guarding angel in his darkest parts of his life, now, it was his turn. 

And maybe someone was out there, for no sooner had he spoke to akihito, his vitals slightly spiked. 

Maybe, he won't have to wait too long.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will rebuild, after all, any Kingdom doesn't stay down for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the one previous one.   
> :)

Lockdown part 11 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

“Hey. You doing ok there?”

Snorting at his partner's and close friends words, Souh merely shrugged his shoulders which caused kirishima to laugh before entering. 

With takeout breakfast from a twenty four hour cafe in hand, both sat in a comforting silence and began eating. 

“Kei. How's everyone else?”  
Sighing heavily kirishima put down his cutlery and responded. 

“Asami sama has a broken leg and a nine inch cut to his forehead. Feilong has a broken wrist, both nonetheless pretty much unscathed.”

Smiling in relief, Souh was about to allow the situation to wash over him before he remembered something else. 

“And the kid. How is Takaba sama?”  
“He's not doing well. He suffered two broken ribs, a punctured lung along with internal bleeding. He coded twice in surgery. He's in the ICU at the moment.”

Nodding in understanding, Souh merely dug into his food, although with less enthusiasm he had before. 

The pair knew that this was a serious problem however, with their boss and friend banged up and their young charge in intensive care, neither of them were in any position to do anything about it. With that uneasy feeling settling on the pair, they both ate in a numb sense of existence. 

 

He didn't know how long he was asleep for, nor was he aware that he did. But what he was acutely of was a gentle touch to his fingers. 

Looking up, asami could've jumped for joy, if he were that kind of fellow, that and if his leg wasn't broken. Instead asami merely pulled himself up with all the grace of a panther as he was told often that he had the same temperament and sat down beside akihito. 

“Hey. You're alright now. It's alright.”

Nodding subtlety, akihito managed to place his hand on akihito's face and whispered. 

“You. That rou guy. He, he didn't touch you guys, right? I mean, he didn't face you, did he?”

Smiling softly, asami merely took his hand in his own and explained what had happened and why rou did what he did. 

“No. Rou is the leader of a group known as the kazuya clan. There are a group of former members of crime cartels that have been released by their respective leaders. As they have no allegiance to any one or each other, they can afford to be reckless. I had a legitimate meeting with a gentleman who has authority to access travel movements and access to flights, shipping and trains. Rou needed him to gain access to a person who is incarnated. I never knew that he would use suicide tactics to bring down my building. I'm sorry for putting you through this.”

Tears falling down his face, akihito, with the guidance of asami leant into his arms and murmured to his shoulder. 

“I don't really know what the hell happened. But, i do know that it's not your fault. Even if you are shady in some aspects, this wasn't on you. Asami? I never meant for your employees to die, especially that lady, she spoke up and asked to be the next victim. I.. I never wanted that… I…”

“Hush akihito. It's alright, i know that you would never allow that to happen. That woman? Her name was shuna tiu, she was of chinese descent. She worked for me for eight years. She was a kind individual. Akihito? None of this is on you. DON'T give rou the satisfaction of allowing this to break you. I'm arranging for a psychologist to speak to you as soon as you are strong enough to handle this.”

Smiling softly in gratitude, akihito pulled away and kissed asami who responded in kind. After pulling away, akihito rested his forehead to asami's and asked him a question he knew he wouldn't like the answer to. 

“Is rou still out there?”  
“Yes. But rest assured, i will end him and his group.”

Smiling in understanding, akihito was just about to ask asami to lay down with him when he noticed something rather bright on his body. 

“Asami? Why do you have a fluorescent pink cast on your leg?”

Growling in annoyance, asami pulled himself up with akihito, got comfortable and explained what had happened. 

“I broke my leg. The foundations fell when the grenades went off. They were position of the maximum amount of damage with small explosives. I may have underestimated their intelligence. As to the cast? You can thank Feilong and his twisted sense of humour. Apparently i need to 'embrace my inner femininity’. I don't find this funny.”

However, akihito was laughing away, being mindful of his stitches. Then he realised something. 

“I thought i saw Feilong. Is he still here?”  
“Yes. He informed me of the kazuya clan. He suffered a broken wrist but he'll be alright. He is going to be around to help with the kazuya clan. Are you alright with that?”

Smiling at his concern, akihito merely nodded in confirmation and softly fell back asleep. Leaving asami to wonder in amazement how strong akihito really is. 

 

Although it had only just happened. 

Asami can easily say that he knew that they'll be able to handle this situation. 

Now is the time for recuperation, then they will retaliate. 

They will know not to piss off the panther of tokyo or the dragon of Hong-Kong. 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody feels like their alone at times, it's how you deal with it that truly defines who you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next two chapters for today.  
> It was pointed out to earlier in regards to the 'out of character' personalities that i have written in for asami, Feilong and akihito. Please know that it really wasn't my intention to let that happen, if any one is dismayed by it, then you have my profound apologies. It really wasn't planned and it certainly wasn't my plan to abuse the characters in such a way. 
> 
> Anyways, here's two more chapters.   
> Thanks again   
> :D

Lockdown part 12

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

 

“Now Takaba san. How are you sleeping? Nightmares are common in these circumstances, but dealing with this will improve your rate of recovery.”

It's been a week since the bombing of sion and his own shooting and consequently, the employee's deaths as well. Akihito was seeing the effects of his well being on asami, he knew that asami was delaying the rebuild of his main office for akihito and his welfare. But honestly? Akihito has had enough of the guilt, the sensation of drying blood on his skin, the sleepless nights. He needs to fix himself. And he's starting now. 

 

Dr asura was a lovely lady who unlike most people in asami's world, had no affiliation to him, sion or his other businesses. Though she knows of asami and is a friend of his, she remains unbiased due to the fact that akihito has never seen asami tremble to anyone, least of all to a person the same age as himself. She would never bend to his will.   
“I'm ok. I still have a little trouble sleeping, but i think it's because of my wounds as well as the trauma that had occurred.”

Smiling in understanding, Dr asura merely nodded in agreement before looking out the window, she spoke up softly. 

“Pain comes in many forms. Emotional, psychological and physical. How we handle this depends on the strength of our character. Asking for help doesn't make anyone weak, it simply means taking necessary precautions to aid you when you can no longer carry on. Now then, i will end the session for today. You're alright Takaba san, you're making impressive progress. If, for any reason you feel overwhelmed by anything, call me, i'm always available. You must be aware of triggers, especially in your line of work.”

With a firm but nevertheless gentle handshake, the pair bade the other a good day before akihito left to return back to asami's penthouse. 

Exiting the building, akihito was pleasantly surprised to see Feilong standing by the car he was chauffeured in. He knew that he was around and was helping asami deal with the kazuya clan, he just wasn't expecting this. Despite everything that has happened between the two, the fact is, akihito never truly hated Feilong, he merely hated to be put in the middle of their petty squabbling. 

Removing himself up from the car, Feilong immediately stood in front of akihito, brushed away his hair and spoke softly to him. 

“Asami is waiting for you. He was going to send one of his men but i volunteered instead.”

Laughing softly, akihito merely nodded in confirmation and the pair headed back to the vehicle. 

It was a comfortable, silent ride back. You would think there would be tension in the air between them, but it was the opposite, both had reached an understanding on the fateful night on the boat. Akihito understood Feilong, he simply didn't like the way he went around it. And Feilong was finally able to put old ghosts to rest. 

Driving past the scaffolding on sion's main building entrance, akihito wasn't even aware he was crying when Feilong wiped the tears away, pulled his head underneath his chin and silenced the sobs that were making their presence known. 

“It's alright akihito. They were able to retrieve the bodies, funeral arrangements have been taken care of also. You don't carry their ghosts or the responsibility of their deaths. Rest now.”

It took twenty minutes, but akihito eventually did as Feilong had instructed. 

 

Soon enough, the pair had entered the apartment and were heading into asami's home. He knew he was being irrational, but akihito couldn't help but cling on to Feilong's sleeve and Feilong merely smiled and pulled him closer. 

Entering the room, akihito saw asami in all his power sitting down with his leg on the seat beside him, it looked absolutely ridiculous considering how mature and how much power flows over him in waves, hell, even asami glancing at you sideways can make your bones shake, but clearly asami had no qualms lounging around like this. Kirishima meanwhile, was in the kitchen preparing tea and coffee when he noticed the pair coming in. 

“Takaba sama, Feilong sama. Welcome back. Would you like me to fetch some food for you?”

Smiling softly, akihito merely nodded in confirmation and Kirishima was on his phone soon after. 

Bending down slightly, Feilong whispered into his ear.   
“I think that asami would like to know that you have returned. Hmm?”

Blushing, but nonetheless agreeing, akihito nodded and went to make himself known to asami. Leaving Feilong to help out kirishima who nodded in gratitude. 

He barely made it into the threshold of his living room, when asami turned the page of his newspaper and spoke up. 

“I do hope that i don't have to wrestle you away from Feilong again. I don't mind travelling and all, i just hope that'll go smoothly this time around, with neither of us getting shot again. It's not a pleasant feeling getting pumped with lead.”

Akihito merely stood there. Still, if you didn't know any better, you would think that he had a run in with medusa on the way to the next room. 

Asami placed his paper down and frowned deeply at akihito's lack of his usual sarcastic, childness response, and just as he was about to ask what was the problem, akihito beat him to it. 

“I. I wouldn't leave your side. Not unless you asked it of me.”

Smiling softly at what he always knew to be his loyalty to him, asami merely sat up straight, pulled akihito to him, seriously, the man had a long reach and placed him gently into his arms and placed him comfortably on his lap as not to jar his ribs or stitching. Easing his head beneath his chin, asami ran a comforting hand up and down his back and murmured in his ear. 

“I'm pretty sure that you and i will grow old together, although i'm not entirely sure if we will still be together that long. But, never assume that i will discard you as if you're usefulness has ended. You are a survivor akihito. Never doubt that.”

And that was all it took for the dam to break. And all asami could do was to hold him just a little bit tighter and ride it out with him. 

Four hours later, akihito found himself on the sofa with a blanket around his body. He turned his attention to the table and could see the three men working on probably something he didn't want to know about. He was fading in and out of consciousness when asami's voice drew his attention. 

“Are you sure that rou is still here? After the stunt he pulled i would've thought that he would be making his leave, although i could be wrong.”

'So. They are talking about the kazuya clan’, however, akihito was so in his own musings that he didn't notice that the two crime lords were staring at him, not until kirishima sat down beside him, that is. 

“Akihito. Come here please.”  
With a helping hand from kirishima, akihito limped over and immediately when he was close enough, asami merely pulled him into his arms and murmured to his temple. 

“We would like to ask you some questions regarding rou. Are you up to it?”

Nodding, albeit shakily, asami placed a lingering kiss to his temple and turned around to get them more comfortable, kirishima returned with the blanket that he had discarded and placed it back over him, signalling that he was prepared, akihito lent back into asami's chest and gave the go-ahead to the pair. 

“Was there anything that stood out with rou? His demeanour, he posture, the way he spoke. Anything that stood out?”

Closing his eyes briefly, akihito opened them and was surprised to see food in front of him. Blinking owlishly, akihito was about to ask when that had appeared when Feilong interrupted. 

“You had your eyes closed for about two minutes. It's alright though, please take your time.”

Sighing heavily but in relief, akihito grabbed a small mouthful, chewed on it thoughtfully and responded. 

“You said that he's after the access codes for transport, right?”  
Smiling softly, asami nodded which akihito felt, then he realised something. 

“He was periodically checking the time. Or rather he was checking the times of which a bus or train would arrive. He was doing mental arithmetic, he was mining out the major bus stops, he was able to see three stops but the others. I'm sorry, i can't remember, it was the moment he… the poor woman… she was..”

Asami immediately calmed him down. He knew that he was asking a lot from akihito. But the truth is, akihito is the only one who had the opportunity to be that close to rou, he was the ace that they needed. 

“Alright. It's alright akihito. We'll discuss this further later. Rest and eat ok?”

 

It was close to ten in the evening by the time asami and akihito made their way to bed. Feilong was being driven home by Kirishima who on the way back was going to see Souh again. 

They never carried on with the conversation but asami reassured him that it wasn't anything to stress about. 

“Asami? I'm sorry. I'm always in your way, aren't i?”

Asami didn't answer him, instead he rolled them over so that he was on top.   
Once akihito caught his breath, asami merely bent down and placed feather light kisses all up the column of his neck, once he reached his jawline, the kisses turned into open mouthed ones and yet, although they were sensual, they weren't filled with lust, only love, care and gratitude for him being alive. 

Sitting up, asami cupped his face, rubbing their noses together, he responded. 

“You, Takaba akihito are a breath of fresh air to my world. You entered and turned everything upside down and back to front. You rearranged everything but the one thing you are not is being in my way. The day i moved your belongings to here and taped the key to the door, that was my way of letting you know that you are welcome here. I don't trust easily, but you? That goes without saying.”

Wrapping his arms around asami's shoulders, akihito pulled asami's body on top of his and kissed his temple, close to where the butterfly stitching were, which caused asami to snort before he got off and pulled him on top of his own chest. 

With a warm, large hand cradling the back of his head and the other running down his back, akihito slowly fell asleep. 

However, not before he whispered three very powerful words that he'll never be able to take back. 

“I love you. And Thank-you.”

Shocked by the confession asami, once he regained his composure not that akihito could see, turned to bury his nose into akihito's hair.   
Placing a kiss there, asami merely murmured back in response. 

“As do i. Takaba akihito. You belong to me. In every sense of the word now.”

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, time heals all wounds. But, that only applies to the external ones.....

Lockdown part 13 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

 

Asami woke up to the sound of whimpering. On full alert, which was surprising considering it was three in the morning, asami turned to his lover and carefully brought him back to consciousness. 

“Akihito. Come back to me. Hear my voice akihito, come back home.”

This carried on for about twenty minutes when akihito finally returned to the conscious world. 

“Asami. What.. What happened?”

Smiling softly, asami merely raised one of his hands, brushed away akihito's hair and spoke softly. 

“You had a nightmare. You weren't thrashing around but you were clearly in distress.”

Nodding and looking guilty, asami merely pulled him into a warm hug and murmured in his ear. 

“I'm not surprised that this has happened. Akihito? It's really alright, no one is going to get you. Please, feel safe here. I won't let anything happen to you intentionally. Do you trust me?”

Stunned at his question, akihito furrowed his eyebrows and answered. 

“That goes without saying asami. You know that. I.. I, i confessed to you, didn't i?”

Smiling, asami cupped his face and softly placed a lingering kiss to his lips. Once akihito responded to the kiss, asami reluctantly pulled back and answered his question. Trying to ignore the pout that akihito was throwing his way. Oh, how he wished he could go down on him and make him scream, moan and whimper to forget, however, broken ribs, a punctured lung and being shot was serious enough to forgo sex, well…. For now anyways… 

Getting his head out of the gutter, asami answered his question, taking into consideration the look of fear on akihito's face and in his eyes. 

“Yes, you did. And i to you also, akihito.”

Smiling brightly, akihito was about to hug the man he has finally claimed completely before something else dawned on him. 

“Wait. When did you? I didn't hear you.”

Smirking at the bewildered look on akihito's face, asami pulled him closer to his chest, once the covers were over the pair, asami eased the tension out of his back and murmured in confirmation. 

“I love you. Takaba akihito.”

Laughing softly, akihito merely placed a lingering kiss to his bare chest, right above the thrumming of his heart and easily fell back asleep. Leaving asami to wonder in amazement how he was able to tame a wild creature like akihito without him losing his fierceness that made akihito.   
Well, akihito. 

The following week, asami went to the hospital to firstly get the damn pink cast of his leg and secondly to check on Souh.   
He was finally able to be discharged so asami had decided to come and bring him home himself, he owed him that much. 

Waiting to be seen, asami turned his attention to Kirishima pushing a slightly miffed looking Souh down the corridor, seeing their boss and friend, both halted to a stop and greeted the other, or in Kirishima's case, mother hen the man. 

“Morning asami sama. Please don't tell me that you came here without someone?”

Smiling in mock exasperation, asami merely raised one of his eyebrows and answered. 

“No, i did not. The guards have gone to see how long my physician will be before he sees me. Is that ok with you, Kei?”

Nodding in agreement, Souh merely watched on in amusement before he spoke up. 

“Asami sama? My apologies for not doing my job.”

“No kazumi. The fault doesn't lie on you. We weren't to know that rou would casually ask his men to commit suicide nor did i actually thought they would. Please, don't feel responsible.”

Nodding, albeit reluctantly, Souh merely allowed that line of conversation to go and shortly afterwards, the other guards returned, and along with his doctor, asami went to have the plaster removed and start his first round of physiotherapy. 

“Kei. Was asami sama really wearing a pink cast just now or do i need to lay off the medication?”

Laughing full blown, kirishima confirmed to souh what he did actually see, leaving a very confused Souh to ponder just how much asami really listens to Feilong and how much asami merely just amuses him. Laughing, Souh confirmed internally that asami was fifty-fifty on that. 

 

It was approximately two hours later when the three men returned from the hospital and Asami can safely say that physiotherapy sucks, it sucks more than being in a shootout and being shot in said shootout. 

The damn doctor had worked him really thoroughly, hell, asami was pretty sure he used muscles and tendons he didn't even know could be used. Needless to say, asami well and truly earned the right to sulk and behave like a child because of this. 

Entering the living room, asami took off his suit jacket, tie and vest and practically threw himself on the sofa. 

“Asami sama, would you like me to fix you a drink and perhaps breakfast too?”

Smiling at his concern, asami merely nodded and proceeded to read today's paper, when he realised something. 

“Isn't the house a little quiet? Where is Takaba?”

Sure enough, the young man wasn't anywhere in the vicinity, asami knew that he didn't have any appointments of any kind, nor was he in any condition to do anything drastic. Before panic can set in, asami fetched his phone and dialed his number, whilst his men were on standby for orders to find him. 

Four rings later and the phone was finally answered. 

“Hello.”  
“Takaba. Where are you?”  
“.....”  
“Akihito?”  
“Asami. Can you come and get me, please?”  
“Where are you?”  
“cherry blossom Park.”  
“I'm sending kirishima now.”  
“.....Thank-you.”

Akihito sounded upset, distraught even but asami had no time to think about it now, glancing at kirishima, his faithful secretary merely nodded in confirmation and set off to bring the young man back. 

 

Twenty minutes later, kirishima had returned with a clearly visibly distraught akihito. Kirishima had his coat wrapped around the young man's shoulders and looking forward at asami, he could see that kirishima was affected by this. 

“Akihito? What happened? Are you alright?” stupid question, he knew that but still, what was he supposed to say   
'Hey buddy!! You look down, here, let's drink away our sorrows, hmm?!’

Yeah, that's not going to happen. 

Akihito merely grabbed hold of the coat around his shoulders a little tighter and softly whispered. 

“The lady. It was miss shuna's funeral today. I, i saw the coffin go by and saw the flowers that spelt out her name on the side. Sorry, i just needed to get away. I should've called first.”

Understanding clearly on his face, asami merely pulled him into a warm hug and allowed the boy to try to decompress for the day. 

It was five in the afternoon when akihito woke up and saw that the same blanket from before was once again covered over him again, glancing sideways he saw Feilong standing by the window watching the world go by. 

He was going to let Feilong know he was back when he spoke up softly. 

“Good afternoon akihito. I trust that you are feeling better now?”

Nodding in understanding, akihito merely looked away from Feilong and saw that the bedroom door was shut. 

“Asami is getting ready for a meeting with one of the cartels that know of rou and the kazuya clan.”

Nodding in comprehension but still looking at the door, akihito was drawn out of his musings when Feilong sat down beside him and caressed the back of his head. 

“It's alright akihito, no one is going to get hurt, well not unless they give us probable cause to do so.”

Something inside akihito snapped and immediately he looked at Feilong with undisguised fear. 

“You said 'us’, you going with him then?”  
“That's correct. However, i'm merely there as a mutual party.”  
“I see.”

Frowning, Feilong was about to ask what was wrong with him when asami stepped out, power suit and all, followed directly by Kirishima and Souh who looked equally powerful. 

“You ready to do this?”  
“Lead the way.”

Asami was ordering Souh to prep the car whilst kirishima was getting their coats, meanwhile Feilong gave akihito's head a final caress before getting up and heading to the door, leaving asami with akihito to privately talk to him. 

“Akihito…”  
“NO asami. It's alright.. You better get going otherwise you'll be late?”

Sensing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with akihito being closed off, asami merely nodded and placed a lingering kiss to his temple before leaving. 

Once the door closed, akihito had the distinct feeling of being all alone. The feeling made abundantly clear by the sheer size of asami's place. 

And with that realisation, akihito merely allowed the tears that had built up to flow.   
He needed to get away. 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you sit on your lofty perch, the legion will await your downfall, the real question is, can you appease them or why you abdicate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> Thanks again for your comments, kudos and hits, it's awe inspiring, really.   
> Here are two more chapters for today.   
> Good news, we're getting the ball rolling, bad news, i've nearly finished the story :(
> 
> Hope you enjoy these two. Feedback as always is welcomed.   
> :)

Lockdown part 14

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

 

The ride to the grand Hall of asami's hotel was tense in every sense of the word. He was going over what the look on akihito's face had meant. He's seen a stubborn akihito, a fearless akihito, a childness akihito and a pained akihito, but this version? Asami could honestly say that he has no idea of what to make of it. 

“You're spacing out you know? What's with you?”

Feilong's obnoxious voice broke through the din, asami merely shrugged his shoulders and spoke against the window. 

“Just wondering what happened to Takaba today. I know that what had happened to him is affecting him deeply, i guess that i've never seen that expression before. Never mind, we're here now.”

And with that, asami had closed the entire conversation down. Leaving a flustered Feilong to wonder what the real reason for this was. 

 

They were all here. 

Five heads of the major crime cartels that may be able to shed some light on the kazuya clan. 

Immediately, one of the heads spoke up. 

“The famed asami ryuichi, the so-called 'panther of tokyo’ and Liu Feilong, the 'dragon of Hong Kong’. Last i heard, the two of you had a falling out, now you two come here together. Am i correct to assume that the pair are in a partnership?”

The pair merely smirked, nodded in greeting and sat down with their respective guards standing behind them. 

Asami was the first person to speak up.   
“No partnership, well not yet anyway. We're merely here to protect our assets. I assume you are all aware of what happened recently and why i have asked for your company.”

The second man by his side, who asami knew as hikima, was the leader of the yakuza in the West of Japan, spoke up. 

“Yes. The kazuya clan managed to the infiltrated your building and blew it up. Does that sum it up pretty well?”

Hikima was a condescending man, he was head of his group for as long as asami was head of his. The only difference was that asami had respect, whilst hikima had to work every damn day to get it. 

“Hikima. You best remember who you are speaking to. My apologies asami sama. Yes we are aware. What would you like of us here?” The first man, hikeo spoke up again. 

“Yes. Rou is their leader.”  
“You said 'rou’ impossible!! He's dead!”

This time it was Feilong who responded to hikima's outburst. 

“Not only is he very much alive and well. He was there when he asked some of his men to commit suicide. I was there, he was responsible for my wrist being broken.”

“No one asked you. You foreigner!!”  
“ENOUGH!! Hikima, back off”.

And with hikeo's order, hikima merely glared at the chinese man and turned away. 

“We will carry on without any further disruptions”.

And with that, the meeting officially began. 

 

Meanwhile back in the city, akihito had escaped from the penthouse.   
He needed to get out, away from everything and takato and kou gave him a valid excuse. Not so long since asami left, akihito received text message from kou asking if he was free. 

Immediately he said yes, and now he is just waiting for the pair to arrive. 

He probably was being irrational in his behaviour, but akihito couldn't help it. 

“Yo, akihito!!!”  
Hearing his name being bellowed, akihito looked up to see takato and kou coming towards where he was sitting. 

Standing up, the trio met each other halfway and then proceeded to grab a bite to eat at their local hang out. 

“So. What's up? You're usually so busy we hardly ever see you, and now? What happened akihito?”

Smiling softly at his friend's question, akihito stabbed at his food a little bit harder and responded. 

“Not much. I take it that you're aware of what happened to asami's building, right?”

Frowning at that, takato merely nodded and carried on.   
“Sure. How couldn't we,it's all over the news. Some are saying it was a gas line eruption. But judging by your reaction i'm guessing that it's something else entirely. Akihito? What happened to you? Not asami or his building but YOU?”

Smiling sadly, akihito put his fork down and tried to explain what had occurred without saying the whole truth. 

“It was a bombing. I, i was there. A lot of people died. It's.. Let's forget about it, i came out to forget about it, not to be reminded.”

Suddenly kou was beside him, and judging by the warm hug from him, akihito knew that he was in for a lecture, a caring lecture, but a lecture all the same. 

“Akihito. You come across shady going ons, that's your job. But this? You seem more affected by this than usual. Talk to us, we're here to listen.”

Slowly, tears gave way and before he knew it, akihito was spilling his guts out. 

 

“So. You are suggesting a all out offensive against a group who have so far have only targeted you. You're THE asami ryuichi. It's not my problem, it's yours.” like it was stated before, hikima was a condescending man who knew nothing about how to behave, and judging by the looks that hikeo is throwing his way, he feels the same. 

However, asami was more than pleased to wipe that smug look of his face. 

“Maybe. But, never assume that i am his only adversary. He only wants me for i know. However, you were the ones that threw him to the curb. The person he's risking everything to free! I guarantee that he'll help him get his revenge. And you're wrong, if he wanted me dead, he would've done so when he blew up my building. I imagine that he's really gunning for you.”

Smirking at the bewildered look on hikima's face, hikeo took this moment to speak up. 

“You have a valid point. Alright, i will help you find the kazuya clan and give you the Intel gathered by my men. It won't hurt to have a debt by asami in my corner.”

Smiling in gratitude, asami decided to throw in the wrench that would ensure that not only will these guys help him, they will do it for free. 

“On the contrary hikeo san. It's the other way round. The kazuya clan have no allegiance to anyone, i could simply hand you all to rou and be done with it. However, the Real reason for this was a necessity. He knew that i have the means to get what he wants, but you guys? No offence, but you are nothing special. All of your powers are waning, you have nothing to barter with. Except for the guarantee of your lives if me and Feilong here deal with this mess. A mess you were all too stupid not to clean up after yourselves. The kazuya wouldn't have existed if you didn't put the down. It's as i stated before, you all owe us. So, what's it going to be?”

 

And with that simple yet powerful speech, both asami and Feilong merely bowed and left without another word. 

Because really, they already knew that these guys will help, they didn't need to thoroughly destroy their pride in the process. 

Now that was a reason to celebrate.   
They may have gained valuable assets and Intel, but the real fighting begins now. 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've retained your throne.   
> Now you need to care for those who follow you blindly without ulterior motives.

Lockdown part 15

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

When asami retired for the evening after the meeting, Feilong headed back to Hong-Kong temporarily, but he assured him that he'll be back at dawn the next day. Asami was just about to pour himself a whisky when he heard crashing and banging in akihito's 'room’.

Placing the tumbler down, asami approached with caution when a lamp was thrown out the open door followed by rather colourful language from a rather original, cheery fellow. 

Making sure that no other pieces of furniture were going to test the theory of gravity, asami stuck his head around the corner and was shocked by what he saw. 

Akihito was completely freaking out. Over what? He wasn't really sure, but asami knew that he wasn't being rational. 

“Akihito. Come here please.”

Frowning, akihito merely grabbed a pillow and lunged straight at the man and started hitting him with everything he had.   
Asami was completely and utterly confused. As far as he knew, he hasn't done anything wrong, so what the hell had gotten into akihito's brain all of a sudden?

Dodging the latest blow, asami grabbed hold of his wrist, yanked the pillow away and firmly but gently grabbed hold of akihito's face, pinning his hands in the front with one of his own. 

“Akihito!! Enough!!! Stop this, calm down and talk to me!”

Finally he saw it. Akihito's eyes were glazed over. Grabbing hold of his shoulders, asami merely pulled them down to the ground, sat them down and started to bring akihito back to his senses. 

Asami cupped his face, brought their foreheads together and spoke softly to the, for all tense of purposes, stoned man. 

“Akihito, close your eyes, count out loud to fifty then reopen your eyes. Do this and i'll let your face go. Refuse and i won't be so forgiven to you breaking my property and assaulting me.”

Slowly, akihito's breathing evened out and he began doing as asami had instructed. Coming back around, akihito stared up and immediately fell apart. Entering full blown hysteria, asami could only pull him into his arms and murmured to his temple. 

“Shhh. It's alright now. It's alright.”

It took four painstakingly long hours for akihito to completely sober up. Having a warm shower and food in his stomach, akihito tentatively made his way over to his lover and carefully sat by his feet. Confused, asami was about to ask what he was doing down there when akihito spoke up first. 

“Forgive me. Please? I never meant for that to happen, i'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry asami.”

Pulling the man up, asami cupped his still teary face and softly spoke whist removing the tears that fell. 

“What happened akihito? What caused this? Talk to me, i'm here to help but i can't if you don't allow me to do so.”

“I don't know myself. I'm fine with you dealing with the kazuya clan and whatever else you plan to do. But, i. Asami? I can't forget all that happened, i won't allow myself to. I'm alive and those who worked for you for years aren't. It's not fair. It's not.”  
And   
'Ahh. I was wondering how long this would take til this happened’.

Asami spoke in a way that left no room for doubt. 

“Akihito. My people come to work, knowing full well what may happen. They weren't aware of my other lines of work, but any successful businesses will or could be targets for those who sought to gain something. Never assume that i don't feel responsible for what happens. I know i've lost good employee's. But i won't blame myself as i never asked for that to happen. Neither should you akihito. As for you overdosing on your medication, while i'm not impressed, if you truly need an escape, i have some alcohol at my disposal. On the condition that you will be responsible and allow me to oversee it. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”  
“Very well. Lay down on me. Try and get rid of the haze in your system still.”

Smiling softly at his flustered but nonetheless caring lover, akihito slid down and rested his head on asami's thigh, and with a warm hand carding through his still slightly damp hair, akihito fell into a numb sleep. 

Akihito woke up to find himself no longer in the living room, nor laying on asami's lap. Looking around, akihito stared as asami came out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist. With water dripping down the rivets of his abs and six pack, akihito was distinctly feeling the lack of intimacy the two had. 

Well, it's time to change that. 

Pulling himself up, akihito stood up in front of asami who was watching him with curious yet lust filled eyes and grabbed hold of the towel and removed it in one pull. 

Before he even had a chance to realise that akihito was being rather forward, akihito cupped his face and all but plunged in for a heated kiss. 

Pulling away reluctantly, asami stared intently into his eyes. Asami maybe a lot of things, but he drew a line when it comes to getting laid by and from inhibited people. Now if he were the one who gave said person a drug, that's different, he knew what he is doing, as is the person who willingly took it. Apart from his first encounter with akihito, he has never forced anything from anyone. 

Seeing that akihito is fully aware of his actions, eyes diluted naturally, asami picked the man up, who in return wrapped his legs around his waist and began grinding down on him, asami smirked and proceeded to give akihito what he clearly desired. 

Tomorrow, asami will be leaving to take on the kazuya clan. He knew that he has to tell akihito that it's going down tomorrow, but tonight, he has a different kind of battle to handle. 

It was time to deal with a certain photographer and both of their respective sex drives. 

Let that battle begin….. Something tells me, it'll be fun.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the well planned idea can blow up in your face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being nice.   
> I've finished the story.   
> Instead of waiting for tomorrow i will post the final chapters up now. 
> 
> :D

Lockdown part 16 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

 

Today was the day. With a cup of coffee in hand, asami, dressed to the nine, was watching akihito sleeping. By his standards, asami had driven the boy to ecstasy and beyond well into the next day. Asami wasn't going to go without saying goodbye to his lover. He never was fond of such things, people he pulled come and go, but akihito was a keeper. That's a fact. 

No sooner had asami thought that akihito slowly began to stir. Asami approached the sleeping, naked young man and hushed him back to sleep. 

“I'm heading out now. I'll call you when i can. Akihito? Wait for me?”  
Running his hand through his hair, asami bent down and placed feather light kisses upon his scalp before leaving. 

Stopping only when he heard a sleep heavy 'I will. Take care. Love you’.

Smiling, asami walked away, not once turning around. He never did nor will he start to do so now. 

Meeting with Feilong and the others three hours later, asami was going over the plan until he could recite it in his sleep. 

It was simple. Contact rou, have yotoya bring the codes that would give rou what he wanted and then execute the entire pack of thugs that dared to take him on. 

“Asami. If this works, it'll probably be messy. Do you trust these old timers?”

Smirking, asami tilted his head towards Feilong and answered lowly so the others couldn't hear them. 

“Nope. I guarantee that one or two of them have hired the kazuya clan to protect themselves and their interest.  
Especially kikima. Keep both eyes open Feilong. This is only the beginning.”

Nodding subtlety to his statement, Feilong gripped the knife concealed in his pocket a little bit tighter and watched as the clan and yotoya arrived at separate ends. 

Time to get down to business. 

that was the general idea, that is until kikima brought out a gun and shot yotoya point blank when he was close enough to do so. 

At that instance, all hell broke out.   
Lead was exchanged in different places and no-one knew who was shooting at who, nor did they know why kikima start this off by killing yotoya, a man who generally had nothing to do with this, he simply got caught up in the situation.   
Asami to his left, could see kirishima and souh picking off the men one at a time. 

He was confident that this will end soon. That is, until he felt cold steel against his throat. 

“Hello Mr panther. Let's take a ride. 

Feeling the blade cutting into his neck, with the persistence of rou, courtesy of his blade, asami dropped his gun which caused his guards to turn and immediately froze upon what they saw. Asami was held in place by rou with a small blade to his throat, Feilong who had just finished his latest clip turned, reloaded and aimed his gun to rou.   
“Nuh uh uh. Feilong. Put the gun down please. Less asami here wants to lose his head. Literally. 

He knew it probably won't work, but Feilong decided to play his bluff, even if it was enough to try and buy some time. 

“What's to stop me from simply killing you both. I have nothing to lose here. You don't have the funds or manpower anymore to take on baishe. Drop him. It won't harm my reputation in the slightest.”

Asami may have understood what Feilong's intentions were, but still, to say that when he's at knife point not for the first time mind you, asami deservedly so, was just a tad bit offended. 

Smiling coyly, rou merely brought out his gun with his hand that was around asami's waist and fired at all the car tyres except for one car, asami's. 

“Me and my friend here are leaving. Try and test me, please by all means do so, you'll all see what asami sama here is truly made of.”

Cocking his eyebrows at asami's loyal men expectantly, rou merely dug the blade in deeper until he felt warm,red liquid touch his fingertips. 

Reluctantly, kirishima and souh placed their respective weapons down and knelt to their knees, with a pissed Feilong following.  
However, apparently he took too long and rou shot him, with deadly accuracy, straight through the neck. It didn't register right away, however when it did, Feilong froze, touched the new bullet hole   
then dropped to the ground, hard. 

Upon the shooting, kirishima and souh immediately ran to his side and tried to desperately staunch the bleeding, in which rou used this to his advantage.

Pulling away a shocked asami and rightfully so, rou brought him to the driving seat, setting the blade dangerously close to asami's groin, the pair left. 

 

Leaving Feilong to bleed to death if kirishima and souh couldn't help. 

 

Ten minutes into the drive, asami glanced at rou before shifting his gaze back to the road, all the while touching his neck to see just how deep the cut actually went, satisfied that it wasn't so bad, asami asked him some questions, because if he was forced to play along to this ridiculous farce, he had the right to know why.

“So all along it was never about a break out. So then, what's the real reason for this?”

“Call this a little test run for things to come. Hey asami? Tell me the truth. Do you think i'm tough enough to run baishe now that the famed 'dragon’ is dead?”

“Feilong isn't dead yet. Don't get ahead of yourself. And to answer your question, no. Anyone who casually throws his subordinates to their deaths doesn't deserve to run an organisation like baishe. Where am i driving you too?”

“I believe that you know this address.”

Pulling at the traffic lights, asami turned to the piece of paper that rou was holding and immediately froze. Looking at rou's face, rou merely smirked and answered. 

“I wonder if Mr reporter would be able to handle this. Drive.”

Frowning asami drove to the one place he knew like the back of his hand, his own penthouse. Talk about this being a screwed up situation…. 

Akihito felt really good when he woke up. Yes, his hips hurt like you wouldn't believe and his backside ached to the point of being plainly ridiculous, but he didn't care, he felt good. Despite acting foolishly and getting stoned on his pain medication, asami merely pulled him in, didn't allow akihito to drown. For all the roughness of his character, asami really was a kind soul, although, you wouldn't dare say that to his face…. 

 

Akihito was jogged out of his giddiness when the doorbell went off, smiling akihito went to answer it.

What he saw upon opening the door froze his blood cold. 

“Well. Well. Well. Mr reporter, how nice to see you again.”

Looking up at the blade cutting into asami's neck, akihito barely managed to move back prior to rou's instruction before the door closed. 

“What…. What's going on….. Why are you here?! What, why are you doing this?!?! Let asami go!!”

“Now what did i tell you about sticking your nose into other people's business?”

Instantly shutting up, rou pushed akihito hard into the coffee table, causing him to wince when the corner dug into his still slightly broken ribs. 

Asami was soon seated down on the couch, with the blade still on his neck, rou sat down beside him placing a hand on his lower back, rou merely smirked and spoke. 

“We are going to have a little chat. Just the three of us.”

They could tell by the gleam in rou's eyes, the 'chat’ he had in mind would mostly involve pain. 

And a whole lot of it. 

Only this time, akihito and asami both knew that neither will come out of this the same way it started. 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take the pain, the anger, the fear.   
> It's all going to come back to them in no time.

Lockdown part 17 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

 

“STOP!!! PLEASE STOP!!! PLEASE!!”

That was all akihito could do. Scream and beg for rou to stop. 

As soon as rou stated that they would be having a 'chat, he zip tied the pair on asami's dining chairs, with the pair facing the other. At that point, rou had began pistol whipping asami mercilessly. 

Asami merely grunted with each hit, he knew how these things worked. How rou got off on the power when his victims begged and pleaded for mercy. But asami won't break, he can't afford to. If he had any chance to break free and finish rou in the most painful way possible, he had to keep his cool and composure. Despite the pain, despise akihito falling apart in front of his very eyes. 

Laughing, rou brought his gun to rest against his own head, took a breather before speaking to his captives. 

“Damn asami!!! You really are something else, you know that? I've been wailing on you for the past twenty minutes and you haven't made a sound.”

Turning sideways, asami merely spitted out the blood that gathered in his mouth to the ground. Once done, asami merely raised one of his eyebrows and spoke up.   
“Is that the best you can do?”  
“My. Still acting high and mighty huh? My dear asami, it's just the beginning.”

And with that, rou brought his gun back to asami and went another round. 

And the only sounds coming from the apartment were akihito's Screams and rou's sadistic laughing. 

 

How did it come to this.   
One moment they were conducting a subtle raid on the kazuya clan and the old yakuza groups. Next thing they knew, asami was kidnapped at knife point and Feilong was shot in the neck. 

Kirishima had returned from the washroom, having finally managed to get rid of the blood on his hands and shirt to the point he didn't look as if he had participated in a massacre, he was waiting for souh to bring him back a spare. 

Looking up, he saw an equally bloodied souh carrying on a hanger a clean shirt. 

“Any news on Feilong?”  
“Still in surgery. They reckon he'll pull through though. Souh. How did this happen?”

Sighing heavily, Souh handed over the shirt, took of his suit jacket and went to the washroom. Leaving a flustered kirishima behind. They knew that this could happen, it didn't necessarily mean that it made it easy to deal with. 

 

Coming back, Souh sat down beside his friend and answered his question.   
“Asami sama knew that one or two of them would have brought allegiance to the kazuya clan. It was kikima, no doubt about it. More guards will be here shortly and Feilong's own men will be here in twenty minutes. Kirishima? We need to get asami sama back.”

Nodding in agreement, kirishima was about to formulate a plan when the doctor came over and gave them the rundown of Feilong's condition. 

“The bullet was a centimetre off his subclavian. Any closer and he'll most likely be dead. You two did a great job keeping him stable.”

Smiling in relief, albeit temporarily, the doctor left. Now knowing that Feilong will survive, kirishima turned to souh with all the fierceness of a new mother and whispered. 

“We're getting asami sama back.”  
“You're damn right.”

It took two more severe beatings when asami acknowledged that it was actually starting to really hurt. 

Rou had stepped out to answer a phone call, most likely from kikima.  
Once his door was pulled to, asami turned to akihito and spoke softly to him, just in case rou may be listening. 

“Akihito. It's alright. I promise you, ill get you out of this. I promise you. Akihito?...”

“Don't worry about me. Asami? Please help yourself. I… i can't watch this anymore. Give him what he wants, even if it's just to stall him. Please…”

Seeing akihito break down, asami knew that it was taking its toll, but no matter what happens, asami knew he couldn't submit to rou. Unfortunately, akihito would never understand that and it'll only get worse from here on out. 

Coming back, rou brought over his guest that was the main man who instigated the entire thing. 

Glancing sideways, asami merely snorted, which hurt like a bitch but he ignored it and spoke to the newcomer. 

“I should've guessed. So, kikima, what does rou have that you want so badly?”

Smirking, kikima merely walked behind asami. Once close enough, kikima dragged his hands down asami's chest, resting on his pecks, he bent down lower and spoke softly. 

“You really are something asami. Looks, power, wealth and him. It almost makes me envious. Almost. 

“Well to me, your just another pervert. Kindly remove your hands please. Less you would like me to demonstrate how to break your fingers in colourful ways.”

Smiling, kikima gave his pecks a little squeeze before releasing him. However, judging by the now heated look on his face, asami knew that akihito was next. 

Akihito had asked him to give rou what he wanted.   
Turns out that, it wasn't for him to decide.   
Rou may have been the instigator, but it was kikima that owned him. 

 

And none of them truly knew what he wanted. 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the deadliest sins, anger and lust can drive a man to ruin.

Lockdown part 18 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

 

'I hope that gaze isn't for me’.

Was the only thing akihito could think of when kikima looked at him like that. 

Asami meanwhile was beyond pissed. He could feel it just by inhaling that he had a few cracked ribs, and internal bruising, but that's nothing compared to the sensation he's feeling watching kikima approaching akihito. 

Kikima meanwhile was having a whale of a time. Standing directly behind akihito, he caressed the back of his head in a way that was so not asami. 

“You do have soft hair. Impressive. Tell me, how much does asami pay you for a good toss around in the bed?”

He wasn't going to allow that statement to get to him, so he did the next best thing, bitch back. 

“I guarantee you. It's more than you could ever afford. And by the way, we don't 'toss’ around, we break the damn bed.”

At that, asami couldn't help the smirk that rose to his face, the fire that akihito possessed never relinquished during this. It merely dimmed until it was needed. 

Clearly kikima wasn't impressed with that, all to suddenly, he yanked akihito's head back and bit down hard on his earlobe. Once he tasted blood in his mouth, kikima pulled back and leered to asami. 

“You always manage to bag the feisty ones, don't you? Well, no matter. This boy won't be a selling point if he is too damaged. Rou? Finish asami off. Me and his whore for hire are going to have some fun.”

Nodding in agreement, rou brought his gun back and before he started again, he he gave asami the pleasure or nightmare, of seeing akihito being dragged away into their bedroom. 

“Kikima always did like the young ones. Now then, shall we get going?”

And all asami could do was grit his teeth and ride it out. Waiting for the chance to break free and finish rou. 

“Kirishima. They took asami sama's car right? Check the GPS. Even if he ditched the vehicle, it'll give us a lead to find him.”

“Already on it.”

It took a while but Feilong had awoken. And as soon as he came back, he said only thing. 

'Find asami’.

And that was precisely what the two are doing. Right after leaving the hospital, kirishima and souh were working at sion. Although it was still undergoing repairs, it was deemed structurally sound to work in. 

It took a while but kirishima was able to locate his car. However, it was in the one place he wasn't expecting…. 

“Kazumi. It's at the penthouse. It's at his home.”  
Giving himself whiplash, Souh leaned over and sure enough he saw it. A blinking red dot located at asami's home. 

“What you think, a trap?”  
“Only one way to find out. You with me Kei?”

And all kirishima had to do was smile and the pair made their way. 

He was staring at him. 

No sooner had akihito was dragged to their bedroom, he was thrown ungraciously to the bed and kikima was just staring at him. Not making a noise, no movement, no nothing. It was fair to say that this was creeping him out. 

'Enough of this’. Mind made up, akihito was going to do something about it. 

“What's going to happen now. If you think i'm going to go down on you or help you get your rocks off. You are sadly mistaken. 

At that, kikima merely walked closer, leant on the bed and whispered. 

“And that's just it. I don't have to do anything. I don't have to lift a finger to you. Asami doesn't know what's happening in here. For all he knows, i'm having my way with you and that, that will kill him more. So, you can relax. Enjoy my company, asami won't know any better.”

And with that, kikima shoved his handkerchief into akihito's mouth, gagging him. Akihito knew that regardless of what will happen to him or not. The grim truth is that asami would never truly know. 

And that was what allowed the tears to fall yet again. 

Rou knew he was running out of space to hit asami. Near enough, most of his torso was swollen and bruised. He had ripped off his shirt and was admiring his handiwork. 

“Look all you want. It won't change anything. You are a dead man, you just don't know it yet.”

Smirking down at asami, rou merely stood between his legs, leant his elbows on has knees and responded. 

“Maybe. Maybe not. However, i would be more inclined to know how Mr reporter is faring. Rape can do more damage than a beating could. It's wounds run deeper, they're not visible though.”

Asami's eyes darkened, but rou paid it no mind. 

That is until he felt asami shift and headbutt him in full force. 

Grunting with pain, rou touched his nose to feel that indeed, asami had broken it.   
Asami pushed himself back, dropped to the ground and began snapping at his binds. 

The real fighting begins now… 

Akihito heard the crashing around. Kikima was just in the Restroom. Doing what? Who knows, but this gave akihito a chance to break free. 

Immediately seeing the Sharp envelope cutter on the cabinet, akihito rocked himself until he was close enough to grab it. Once he succeeded in doing so, akihito made quick work of the binds. 

Getting up on wobbly legs, akihito was about to go to asami's side to try and help when kikima rounded on him and placed him into a headlock. 

Gripping and scratching at his arms, kikima merely threw akihito into the wardrobe. With an almighty crash, the mirror shattered, glass raining over him like crystals.

He was bleeding badly, he knew that, but akihito knew that this was his only opportunity to save himself and asami. 

Akihito was starting to feel the effects of blood loss but he had enough adrenaline to help. The fight against kikima was just starting… 

Kirishima and souh were breaking every speed limit laws ever known but they didn't care. Considering that the car may have been a decoy, kirishima checked the GPS on asami's phone and it registered the same location - asami's home. 

Foregoing the lift, the pair ran the flights of stairs as if it were nothing and headed to asami's apartment. 

Upon stopping at his front door, they heard a deathly thump.  
A thump you would associate with a body dropping. Minds made up, Souh kicked the door down and the pair entered. 

However what they saw brought them to a stop. 

Asami had the armrests of the chairs attached to his arms still and was beating rou with the legs of said chair. 

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Souh stepped in and gently pushed asami away. 

“Ryuichi. It's done. He's out cold. Enough. Come, sit down.”

Looking up at Souh, the pain immediately hit him and he collapsed in souh's arms who in turn, guided him down onto the couch. 

Squatting down beside him, Souh was about to ask what happened and what his injuries were when they heard a crash in his bedroom. 

Retrieving his gun, kirishima went in to investigate and looking in the hallway leading into the main bedroom, he was shocked internally and externally. 

Kikima was dead. A large shard of glass was impaled in his upper thigh, blood soaked through the cream carpet.   
Blood was stained across the shattered mirror, little drops were all over the place. 

Tucking the gun back behind him,  
kirishima found a very bloody akihito sitting in the corner, legs tucked under him. 

“Takaba sama?”  
“Akihito!”

Looking up at his name being called by the glasses wearing secretary, akihito merely nodded in confirmation that he heard him. 

He knew he was in shock, carefully, kirishima took away the glass that akihito was holding in a vice like grip. Hearing flesh tearing away, akihito looked up at kirishima and whispered. 

“He. He was going to get asami. I...I couldn't let him…He…He was going to kill us both.”

Smiling in understanding, Kirishima brought out his arms and saw just how deep the cuts were. They were deep, it really amazed him that akihito was able to fight in this condition, let alone actually win. 

Taking off his suit jacket, kirishima wrapped it around akihito's shoulders, dug out his phone and called the paramedics. 

Stating their arrival in four minutes, kirishima carefully wrapped an arm around his shoulders and slowly guided him out of there. Away from death, blood, glass. Away from what he was forced to do. 

Looking up, Souh stepped up and help kirishima sit the boy down. Asami meanwhile, was nursing the bruises courtesy of the icepack souh made him in the kitchen when he saw akihito. 

Grimacing with every step he took, asami merely pushed away blood and sweat soaked blonde hair and spoke softly to his barely conscious form.

“Rest now akihito. It's over.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let all of this wash over you.   
> It's but a fleeting moment of your life story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter before the epilogue.   
> :(

Lockdown part 19 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

 

It took a while but they had arrived at the hospital. Asami was informed by his personal physician that he had indeed fractured his ribs. Aside from splintering and bandaged the bruised. He was informed that Feilong had managed to pull through, he'll need to rest but he is set to make a full recovery. 

And then there was akihito. 

The young man was currently in surgery. He had five, ten inch cuts to his arms and legs and had lost a substantial amount of blood. Kirishima and souh were busy tying up rou, ready for asami to get payback. 

The door to his room being opened had brought asami out of his musings. Turning around, asami turned to see kirishima entering. 

“Hi. How are you feeling today asami sama?”  
“I'm doing alright. Thanks for coming when you did.”  
“It's what we are here for asami. Heard from the doctor about Takaba sama yet?”  
“No. He's still in theater. How's my apartment?”  
“We've cleaned up everything. Are you planning to stay there? I don't think that Takaba sama can stay after what happened.”  
“No. I'm going to the next floor. Have the delivery set up and put the apartment up for lease.”

Nodding in agreement, kirishima whipped out his phone and began doing just that. 

It took a hour before he gotten word that akihito has been sent to the recovery room. Upon entering however, asami can clearly see how much the boy had endured. 

His arms were in dressings up to his elbows, IV’S in each wrist and an oxygen line under his nose. Sitting slowly down beside him in the chairs provided, asami took one of his hands into his own and waited for him to wake up. 

Whilst watching akihito sleeping, Feilong had managed to sneak away and had tracked down the men. Giving warning upon his entry, Feilong immediately frowned at the state of akihito and asami equally. 

“You know. For a big shot, you look like a mess, dear asami.”

“Well, at least i didn't get shot in the neck. You were lucky that kirishima and souh were there. If not for them, you would be nothing but a memory.”

“Bite me asami.”

Smiling softly, Feilong took the opposite side and mirrored asami's actions. 

“How is he faring?”  
“He had to kill kikima. That is something he'll have to accept that truth. I'm sure he'll be alright, but for now, i'll deal with rou personally. I'm heading out now, will you keep takaba company for me?”

Stunned at that, Feilong merely smiled softly in confirmation. Asami grabbed hold of his jacket, placing a hand to the side of akihito's face and softly placed a lingering kiss to his forehead. 

Leaving Feilong to wonder how did asami ever get so soft. 

Walking out with his jacket on, asami turned to his guards and smirked darkly.   
“Let's pay rou a visit.”

 

He was a mess. 

All eight of his fingers were broken beyond repair, hell, three were cut off with a very blunt knife. Rou was for all tense of purposes, screaming like a bitch.  
And asami was just starting. 

“You blow up my building. You shoot my partner. You kidnapped me. And then you brought me to my own home and proceeded to beat me. You think you know pain, trust me, you'll wish for something as sweet as pain by the time im done.”

Rou was keeping up a front but he was afraid, and judging by asami bringing a blunt small wood axe to his bare toes, he knew that asami meant every word spoken. 

Beeping.   
That's all akihito can hear. He blinked back the haze in his mind and suddenly it all came back. 

He was fighting kikima. He was thrown into the mirror. 

He grabbed a peice of glass…   
He stabbed kikima….. 

Feilong noticed akihito coming around. Seeing the first wave of anxiety hitting him, Feilong gingerly sat down beside him, cupped his face and softly spoke to him, at the very least, trying to bring akihito back. 

“Akihito!! It's alright. You are safe. Both you and asami both.”  
“Fei….Feilong?”  
“Yes. I'm here.”

Hearing that, akihito collapsed in on himself. Carefully picking him up, Feilong cradled the back of his head and rocked him back and forth, all the while murmuring against his temple that everything is alright. 

 

Wound count.   
Eight broken fingers.   
Two fingers removed.   
Seven toes removed.   
A broken nose.   
Six broken ribs.   
Broken eye socket.   
Ruptured ear drums.   
Single gunshot wound to the upper arm.   
Five centimetre gash to his forehead.   
Five ten centremeter gashes to his arms and legs. 

Every injury that was inflicted on rou, we're copies of what was inflicted on himself and akihito. He would've shot him for Feilong too, but, that was too kind for him. 

Stepping up behind him, asami brought out a sharp knife, and with elegance of the wild panther he's always compared to, with a quick slash to the neck, ended rou's pathetic life. 

Pushing his glasses up, and his partner shifting his weight to one side, kirishima and souh watched in satisfaction the ending of the kazuya clan and it's leader. 

Turning around, asami merely nodded in confirmation, asami merely uttered a single command. 

“Call the police, alert them to rou's location. I'm heading back. 

And with that, the entire mess that started by the destruction of his building had ended. 

However, his and akihito's story has yet to begin….. 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how it began....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. The End.   
> I can't thank you all enough for all of the praise, kudos and hits this have received. Not to mention the welcoming i got upon joining this fandom. I've had so much fun and I'm definitely coming back, this is not the end for me!!!  
> Thanks so, so much.   
> I've been thesilentone and this has been 'lockdown'!!!
> 
> :D  
> Oh ps.  
> Let me know what you think of the ending if you don't mind!!  
> :)

Lockdown part 20 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

Epilogue. 

 

“ASAMI!!”

It's been two months since the bombing, assault and hospitalisation of the pair, and needles to say, things are looking up.   
Currently, asami was indulging in akihito in the most primal way possible. It took a while but akihito had accepted rather begrudgingly that what happened between him and kikima was not his fault. Kikima forced him to act on self preservation. It was either him or kikima, fortunately akihito survived. 

The gashes had turned to scars, they will fade away. But until then, they are a painful reminder of what happened and what could've been. And asami never failed to kiss them every day and murmur to him. 'They are proof you survived’.

And that was enough for akihito to let it go, to not let it haunt him. 

Akihito was rolled onto his chest with the weight of asami's naked self on top of his own. Marking every inch of his back with hot, open-mouthed kisses, asami turned his face softly to the side and gave akihito one hell of a love bite. 

Groaning as the heat pulled to his groin again, asami merely smirked and spoke softly and yet heatedly into his ear. 

“Stop making such noises akihito. Less you want me to act upon them.”

Laughing at his statement, akihito, with effort, turned around slightly and began teasing asami. Releasing his earlobe he had been sucking on as if it were a sweet, akihito nuzzled their noses together and spoke in equally heated words. 

“Do so. 'Mr panther’.”

With a smirk that let akihito know he won't be walking for a while, asami plunged straight back in. 

Asami finally left the new apartment to check on his building.   
While the scaffolding had lessened, the damage was still there. The floor was covered in plastic to catch debris that was being shifted away. On the walls were the scorch marks the grenades left behind. You could make out the shadows of the bombers but soon that would be cleaned with a chemical wash and painted over. 

Heading to his office, kirishima was surprised to see him there. 

“Asami sama. I wasn't informed that you were coming in today.”  
Smiling softly at his flustered state, asami merely pulled out his chair and began working, when he saw some documents that didn't belong here. 

The same document that akihito had asked him to look over on that fateful day. Pulling out a blank envelope, asami slipped them inside and placed them back inside his desk draw.

He turned his attention back to his still confused secretary and smiled at his state. 

“Kirishima. What's the schedule for today?”

Mouth still gaping like a fish, kirishima nodded, pushed up his glasses and gave asami the rundown of today. 

Heading back home with Souh being adamant to drive him back, asami slumped further and gave a certain dragon a call.

“Asami. How nice of you to remember the little people. How's my favourite photographer”

“He's doing fine. Thank-you for the trip, akihito had appreciated it immensely.”

“Call it my indulgence. He truly is talented.”

Smiling in agreement, asami drowned everything out. Soon after getting the all clear by the do, Feilong immediately whisked akihito away to enjoy his city and escape from the past.   
Feilong may have been given the man a reason to move forward, he gained something also. A stunning canvas of his city with all the lights shimmering. Of Course that picture has a new home in his front room and Feilong was impressed to the point that akihito became hot property over there. In the next two months, he would be hired out to photo shoots for leading socialites. 

Ending the call with a promise to meet again, under better circumstances that is, asami entered the apartment and saw akihito laying on the couch with nothing but a towel around his waist. 

Taking it as what it was, an invitation, asami shook off his coat, suit jacket and tie and sat down beside akihito's feet. Gathering his legs into his lap, asami massaged his calf's which caused akihito to look up and smile. 

“Hey. Welcome home. How are things? Is your building still a mess?”

Smirking, asami leant down and placed feather light kisses all up his back. Resting on his shoulderblade, asami answered. 

“Yes. But the repairs are coming up nicely. Which reminds me, i have something of yours. Here.”

Pulling back and helping akihito up himself, asami passed over the envelope and immediately akihito smiled a little bit brighter. 

Looking up at asami, akihito crawled into his lap which caused asami to grip his waist, akihito looped his arms around his neck and leant in, clearly the last round did nothing to tire him. 

Clearly another invitation, asami hoisted him up, towel dropping off his waist, akihito wrapped his legs around his waist and allowed the man to do with him as he pleased. 

And what's in the envelope you wonder?

Official proof of ownership of the apartment. 

Asami ryuichi.   
Takaba akihito. 

The End.


End file.
